Un autre monde
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: AU total ! Dans un monde où les esclaves existent toujours, Oliver Queen ne se sent pas comme tout le monde... Jusqu'au jour où une rencontre va changer sa vie, jusqu'au jour où il va comprendre qu'aider une personne peut parfois changer une vie... Et pas qu'une...
1. Chapter 1

_**Alors me revoilà avec une autre fic ! Je tiens à précisez que c'est un Univers Alternatif total ! Pas de Arrow du tout, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire oui !**_

 _ **Chapitre 01**_

Un monde sans esclaves, c'est ce dont beaucoup de gens rêvent, un monde libre, sans que personne ne soit forcé de travailler pour des gens qu'ils haïssent au plus haut point. Un monde où il est légal de frapper ses esclaves quand ceux ci ont fait quelque chose qui selon leurs propriétaires était mal. Ce monde qui ne changera sans doute pas parce que les riches sont trop occupés à penser à leur vie parfaite pour se soucier de la vie des gens étant forcés de travailler pour eux.

Ce monde Oliver Queen le détestait, depuis son enfance. Certes il avait des esclaves. Faisant parti d'une des plus grande et riche famille du pays, le manoir Queen abritait plusieurs esclaves, mais la mère d'Oliver et son père lui avait toujours dit que quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'ils fassent les esclaves étaient des êtres humains et ils méritaient le droit de vivre, le droit d'être respecter, le droit d'être bien traités et c'est pour cela que même quand ils commettaient des erreurs, il fallait juste leur dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils feraient mieux la prochaine fois et les laisser continuer leur travail.

Les esclaves portaient des bracelets, rouges pour ceux appartenant à des maître, orange pour ceux n'appartenant à personne, et jaune pour les enfants. Ces derniers étaient vendus à l'âge de cinq ans, voir six, ça dépendait du maître de leurs parents. Oliver détestait ces bracelet. Un jour il en avait mis un, juste pour voir ce que ça ferait, il avait neuf ans... Les gens l'ignoraient, le bousculaient, le faisaient tomber, sans même prendre le temps de le regarder... C'est à ce moment là, qu'il a comprit ce que disaient ses parents... Qu'un esclave est une personne, exactement comme lui, ce sont les gens autour qui ne sont pas dignes d'êtres appelés des hommes.

Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personne qui pensaient la même chose que sa famille. Son meilleur ami Tommy pensait la même chose, même si son père n'était pas du même avis, Malcolm Merlyn avait la fâcheuse tendance à faire disparaître ses esclaves dès que ceux ci ne lui convenaient plus. La famille de la fiancée de Tommy pensait pareil, les Lance, des gens très bien qui se battaient pour libérer des esclaves depuis des générations. Malheureusement ça ne dépendait pas d'eux, ces lois étaient tellement ancrées dans l'histoire que personne ne savait comment faire pour lutter contre elle.

Il sortit de sa chambre et croisa sa mère Moira qui discutait avec Raisa, cette femme que sa mère avait sauvé il y a dix ans, elle était esclave chez un maître absolument horrible qui la frappait tout les soirs, et qui frappait aussi son fils, Roy. Le maître de Raisa se ventait de ce qu'il faisait à ses esclaves et la mère de Oliver avait appris la vérité. Elle n'avait pas hésité et avait été chez lui, achetant cette femme et son fils. Elle les avait ramené au manoir, les avait nourri, leur avait donné du temps pour se reposer et reprendre des forces et depuis ils travaillaient ici. Raisa était au manoir en temps que cuisinière et femme de chambre et Roy s'occupait des chevaux. Raisa et son fils étaient vraiment reconnaissant envers la famille Queen et ne se considéraient pas du tout comme des esclaves tant ils étaient bien traités.

Moira sourit à Raisa qui continua ce qu'elle faisait. Oliver les laissa et alla dans l'entrée, il enfila sa veste quand il entendit une voix en haut des marches.

 _\- Monsieur, votre mère vous demande si vous dînerez avec nous ce soir._

Il se retourna et sourit.

 _\- Je dîne avec Tommy ce soir Raisa, merci._

Raisa sourit, malgré les dix ans qu'elle avait déjà passé à travailler pour cette famille, elle était toujours surprise de voir à quel point ils étaient gentils et prévenant. Pas une fois ils n'avaient levé la main sur elle, pas une fois ils ne lui avaient crié après, pas une fois elle n'avait eu peur de se voir priver de manger. Son fils avait même été à l'école grâce à eux, même si Roy voulait continuer de travailler ici, il pourrait changer de vie un jour s'il le souhaitait, Moira Queen lui avait dit... Que si un jour Roy ou elle voulaient partir, ils le pourraient, elle leur rendrait leur liberté. Mais Raisa avait dit que Roy ferait ce qu'il voudrait, mais qu'elle resterait toujours ici. Avec eux.

 _\- Entendu Monsieur, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée._

 _\- Merci Raisa, à demain._

Il quitta le manoir bien décidé à retrouver son meilleur ami. Tommy Merlyn et lui avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble, ils étaient très proches. A la mort de la mère de Tommy celui ci avait vécu quelques temps au manoir, le temps que son père se reprenne, mais quand Tommy était parti, Moira et Robert Queen lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu ici. En vivant avec eux, Tommy avait changé, au début, il était comme son père à traiter les esclaves comme des moins que rien, mais avec le temps il avait comprit et depuis il était comme Oliver, à les défendre et à tenter d'en sauver quand il le pouvait. Tommy était fiancé depuis peu, à Laurel Lance. Oliver était heureux pour eux, même si Laurel et lui étaient sortis ensemble pendant un temps, ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble alors quand il avait su pour eux deux, il avait été ravi.

En chemin il serra les poings plusieurs fois, il vit un homme tirer les cheveux d'une femme, plus âgée que lui et la traîner à l'intérieur d'un immeuble, elle portait un bracelet rouge, ce qui signifiait que c'était sans doute son maître. Oliver ne pouvait pas intervenir, pourtant il aurait vraiment aimé, il aimerait pouvoir sauver chaque esclave maltraité qu'il croisait, mais il n'y parvenait pas et surtout, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Oliver voulut s'arrêter pour acheter une bouteille de vin pour la soirée quand il entendit un cri.

 _\- Elina !_

Il se retourna et vit une fillette au milieu de la route, à genoux, elle était sans doute tombée, il n'attendit pas et courut vers elle, une voiture fonçait sans essayer de freiner. Il attrapa la petite fille et roula sur le côté. Il se redressa rapidement et releva la petite fille. Il la regarda de près, elle portait une chemise abîmée et un pantalon noir déchiré au genoux droit. Ses longs cheveux blonds n'étaient pas attachés, ils étaient sale, gras et plein de terre, et ses jolis yeux bleus se retenaient de verser des larmes. Il lui prit les mains et la conduisit sur le trottoir. Il remarqua avec horreur un bracelet jaune... Couleur qui montrait que d'ici quelques temps, cette petite serait vendue à son premier maître. Elle était si jeune, devait avoir cinq ans, pas plus.

 _\- Elina !_

Il se tourna et vit une femme courir vers elle et la serrer contre elle. Sans doute sa mère, un maître ne réagissait pas comme ça, et encore moins envers un enfant. Il s'écarta de la petite et la regarda à son tour. Oliver put voir un bracelet rouge à son poignet. Il baissa le regard, il détestait tellement voir ça. La jeune femme posa les mains sur les joues de l'enfant et essuya ses larmes. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et ses vêtements étaient en meilleur état que ceux de la fillette, enfin un petit peu.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui maman, ça va._

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui tout en serrant sa fille contre elle. Oliver put voir qu'elle avait de jolis yeux bleus elle aussi.

 _\- Merci, merci infiniment monsieur._

 _\- Ce n'est rien. Elle va bien ? Je peux vous conduire chez un médecin._

La jeune femme allait parler quand un homme s'approcha d'elle.

 _\- Rentre avec la gamine Félicity, grouille-toi !_

 _\- Oui maître._

Elle remercia Oliver une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans la maison de cet homme. Elle tenait toujours l'enfant dans ses bras. Oliver resta un moment sans bouger, il sourit quand il vit le rideau bouger et la petite fille lui faire un petit signe de main, il le lui rendit sans attendre avant de continuer son chemin. Il alla à son dîner avec son ami et lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Tommy sourit en entendant l'histoire de son ami, lui non plus n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie de sauver cette petite fille. La soirée se passa très bien et Oliver oublia un peu cette mésaventure. Il rentra chez lui le cœur léger, épuisé, mais heureux d'avoir passé du bon temps avec son ami.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, malgré son travail, ses occupations, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette fillette et à sa mère, la soirée avec Tommy n'avait été qu'un passe temps temporaire. C'était difficile de ne pas penser à elle. Se dire que cette enfant qui avait quoi, cinq ans peut-être serait bientôt vendue au plus offrant en tant qu'esclave le rendait malade. Il avait essayé de ne pas en parler, mais Tommy s'était vite rendu compte de ce qui tourmentait son ami et celui ci essayait tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral.

Ce jour là, il était en train de se diriger vers sa voiture après son travail quand il entendit des cris. Il était d'un naturel curieux, alors il n'hésita pas à aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il découvrit avec horreur la même petite fille, Elina s'il se souvenait bien, se faire gifler par un homme du même rang que lui, sans doute un riche qui se croyait tout permis. Il avança sans attendre.

 _\- Que faites-vous ?_

 _\- Cette petite peste a volé. Son maître l'a mal éduqué !_

Il lui remit une gifle et la petite se mit à pleurer encore plus, il allait la frapper de nouveau mais Oliver lui attrapa le bras et se mit devant elle afin de la protéger.

 _\- D'une elle n'a pas de maître, son bracelet est jaune. De deux, si elle a volé c'est qu'elle a faim._

 _\- J'ai pas volé... C'est tombé, j'ai ramassé..._

Oliver se tourna vers la petite fille qui tenait un petit paquet de bonbons non ouvert, il sorti un billet de sa poche et le donna à l'homme.

 _\- Je vous le prends. Laissez-la, je la ramène chez elle._

L'homme ne put rien dire, Oliver prit la main de la petite qui pleurait encore. Quand ils furent hors de vue, il se baissa à son niveau et lui essuya les yeux. Elina pleurait beaucoup même si elle essayait de se calmer, sa petite joue était rouge, Oliver posa sa main dessus et la frotta doucement.

 _\- Tu te souviens de moi ?_

Elle hocha la tête.

 _\- Bien, je vais t'apprendre une petite chose, ok ?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Quand tu es toute seule, ne touche à rien. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire, mais il ne faut pas, car ils seront toujours en colère contre toi._

 _\- J'ai pas volé..._

Elle tenait toujours le petit paquet entre ses mains.

 _\- Je le sais, mais c'est à toi maintenant, tu peux le garder si tu veux._

 _\- Merci maître._

Oliver sourit, Elina s'essuya les larmes avec sa chemise souillée, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le fit à son tour afin d'ôter ses larmes sans non plus salir son joli visage.

 _\- Appelle-moi Oliver._

Elina secoua la tête.

 _\- Non ! C'est interdit ! Vous êtes un maître, je dois vous appeler maître._

Oliver sourit et lui reprit la main, il devait la reconduire chez elle, sa mère s'inquiétait sans doute de ne pas la voir revenir. Ils arrivèrent rapidement, Oliver essaya de parler avec elle tout le long du chemin mais Elina ne parlait pas vraiment, elle avait même lâché sa main. Une fois devant sa porte, elle se retourna.

 _\- Pardon de pas avoir parlé... Mais j'ai pas le droit de parler aux maîtres..._

Elina rentra dans la maison après un petit signe de la main à Oliver, il lui rendit son petit signe, s'assura qu'elle soit bien rentrée et retourna à son bureau afin de récupérer sa voiture, il avait fait tout ce chemin à pieds, Elina avait refusé de monter dans sa voiture craignant de la salir avec ses vêtements sales...

Félicity Smoak a toujours su qu'elle deviendrait esclave, sa mère en étant une, elle savait que son père était un homme riche qui avait mis sa mère enceinte avant de la vendre à un autre maître. Sa mère était morte peu de temps avant qu'elle soit achetée par son premier maître et elle en avait eu une dizaine depuis son enfance, cette vie l'avait endurcie mais avait entachée sa capacité à faire confiance aux autres. Elle était incapable de croire ce qu'on lui disait, ayant trop peur de se faire avoir, de se faire blesser ou pire encore, de voir sa petite fille se faire blesser.

Elle savait malgré tout que certaines familles étaient gentilles et bienfaitrices, mais elle n'avait jamais eu la chance d'en rencontrer une, pas une fois. Son rêve le plus cher était que sa petite fille ne vive pas ce qu'elle vivait, qu'elle puisse soit échapper à l'esclavagisme, soit trouver une famille bienfaitrice qui ne la traiterait pas mal, mais elle savait que c'était vraiment trop espérer. Son maître avait déjà trouvé des maîtres possible pour Elina, mais refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle était effrayée... D'ici quelques mois, sa fille serait vendue... Et elle ne savait même pas à qui.

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, Elina était partie depuis longtemps, elle devait juste aller poster une lettre, elle aurait déjà du être rentrée... Elle était en train de nettoyer les sols quand elle vit sa fille arriver, elle posa le balai et alla vers elle.

 _\- Elina, tu as été longue, tu sais que tu ne dois pas traîner._

 _\- Pardon maman._

Elina lui parla de sa rencontre avec le maître qui l'avait sauvé l'autre jour, Félicity sourit, cet homme devait vraiment être gentil pour s'évertuer à venir en aide à une pauvre petite esclave. Elle remit une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de sa fille, elle avait du mal à croire qu'elles se ressemblaient autant, les cheveux blonds toutes les deux, les yeux bleus... Alors qu'elles n'étaient même pas liée par le sang. Elle se souvint du jour où elle l'avait trouvé, enfermée dans un sac poubelle alors qu'il faisait tellement froid dehors. Elle pleurait, Félicity avait ouvert le sac et avait été horrifiée de voir ce bébé à l'intérieur, elle devait avoir quelques mois seulement. Elle l'avait emmené à son maître qui avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle mais Félicity lui avait demandé de la garder, qu'elle l'élèverait comme sa propre fille, il aurait deux esclaves maintenant. Le maître avait accepté, il aurait deux esclaves d'ici quelques années, ce serait parfait pour lui. Alors il avait accepté. Félicity l'avait appelé Elina, ça voulait dire éclat de soleil, et pour elle c'est ce qu'elle était, du haut de ses dix sept ans, elle avait un enfant à élever. Un enfant qui lui donnait de l'espoir, une enfant qui était sa lumière dans ce monde cruel. Ce maître avait fait faillite dans son entreprise et avait du vendre Félicity et Elina, la fillette n'ayant que deux ans à ce moment là, le nouveau maître du les prendre toutes les deux, mais avait déjà décidé de revendre Elina dès qu'elle aurait l'âge.

Félicity avait tout dit à sa fille, elle lui avait raconté comment elle l'avait trouvé, elle ne voulait pas qu'un jour le maître lui dise par colère et qu'elle soit furieuse après elle. Elina avait au début chercher à savoir qui était ses parents, mais maintenant elle s'en moquait, elle n'avait qu'une seule mère et c'était elle.

 _\- Fais attention d'accord ? Même si ce maître est gentil..._

 _\- Promis._

Félicity serra sa fille dans ses bras et elles passèrent le balais toutes les deux, discutant de cet homme qui semblait à l'opposé du maître qui les effrayait.

Le lendemain Oliver retourna près de cette maison, il avait une envie folle de voir cette petite fille et de l'aider si besoin. Il la vit sortir au bout d'une heure et se diriger vers le marché. Une fois sur place, il vit des gens essayer de l'arnaquer, elle allait se laisser faire, en même temps, à cinq ans, elle ne devait pas tout savoir. Il s'approcha et négocia avec le commerçant. Elina ne disait rien et une fois qu'elle put avoir ce qu'elle voulait, elle remercia Oliver.

 _\- Merci maître._

Il sourit, il savait bien qu'elle n'utiliserait jamais son prénom, alors il décida de lui donner un titre à elle aussi.

 _\- De rien mademoiselle._

Elina fronça les sourcils, ils s'éloignèrent un peu et s'installèrent sur un banc. Oliver lui tendit un petit paquet de bonbons, Elina sourit et le prit. Elle n'avait pas réagit quand il l'avait appelé "mademoiselle" mais il savait qu'elle finirait par le faire.

 _\- Merci maître._

 _\- Encore de rien mademoiselle._

Elina ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il l'appelait comme ça, personne ne l'appelait comme ça, c'était soit Elina, ou gamine, ou petite, mais jamais mademoiselle.

 _\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Je suis pas « mademoiselle », je vais être esclave bientôt, comme ma maman._

Oliver fut étonné de la façon de la fillette lui parlait, comme si c'était normal. Elle avala un bonbon en souriant. Elle n'en avait jamais mangé avant.

 _\- C'est bon !_

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas être esclave Elina._

 _\- Si, maman est esclave, alors moi aussi. Maman m'a dit que ça marche comme ça._

Il finit par la raccompagner chez elle et comme la dernière fois, Oliver lui fit un petit signe et Elina le lui rendit. Ce soir là Oliver parla de cette rencontre à son meilleur ami, et quand il lui dit chez qui Elina était, il ne fut pas rassuré. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elles soient tombées sur un maître gentil, quelqu'un qui se souci de ses esclaves, qui ne les traite pas comme si elles n'étaient rien. Quand il rentra chez lui, il trouva sa petite sœur Théa en pleine discussion avec Roy, ces deux là avaient grandis ensemble et s'entendaient à merveilles, Roy salua Oliver et laissa Théa avec son frère. Cette dernière remarqua que son frère n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme depuis quelques temps.

 _\- Tu as l'air ailleurs Ollie... Et je ne parle pas que d'aujourd'hui._

Il sourit, Théa savait qu'il détestait ce surnom, mais il ne disait rien, c'était leur petit truc à eux.

 _\- Tu me connais trop bien... Speedy._

Elle fit une grimace et ils rirent tout les deux. Oliver s'installa sur le canapé et prit sa tête entre ses mains, Théa le rejoignit et se mit dos à l'accoudoir, les genoux sur le coussin et elle attendit que son frère lui parle. Il se décida à lui parler, il lui raconta sa première rencontre avec Elina, puis avec sa mère, de sa seconde rencontre, de ce qu'il avait découvert sur ce maître qui les maltraitait sans doute. Théa essuya une larme rapidement, elle était vraiment très sensible et savoir qu'une petite fille vivait tout ça lui faisait très mal.

 _\- Je n'arrête pas de penser à elles Théa... Je sais, que je ne devrais pas mais..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi qui te dirais d'arrêter... Et tu le sais... Tu sais ce que je ressens pour Roy, maman doit s'en douter aussi. Mais j'ai peur de dire quoi que ce soit, parce que c'est mon meilleur ami... Et aussi à cause de son stupide statut..._

Il sourit, en effet, il se doutait vraiment que sa sœur et Roy ne ressentaient pas que de l'amitié l'un envers l'autre mais il ne disait rien, il ne savait pas comment leur mère réagirait si elle apprenait la vérité.

 _\- Je sais ce que tu penses, tu te dis que tu pourrais les sauver si tu le voulais, et bien je ne pense pas que tu y parviendras si tu ne les connais pas... Surtout la mère de cette petite... Elle doit se méfier de tout le monde... Alors essaye déjà de gagner sa confiance..._

Oliver sourit, se leva et embrassa sa sœur sur le front. Il la remercia et prit sa décision, il devait gagner leur confiance à toutes les deux, les aider, même de loin, et faire en sorte que un jour, elles aient suffisamment confiance en lui pour qu'il les sorte de cet enfer.

Oliver allait tout les jours dans cette rue, il voyait Elina quand elle allait au marché acheter ce qu'on lui demandait, il l'accompagnait et ils parlaient tout les deux. Il pouvait voir que cette petite était intelligente et que sa mère l'élevait vraiment bien. Elle était polie et aimable. Elle lui faisait de grands sourire et lui parlait un peu de sa vie de tout les jours. C'était une vie assez difficile, surtout pour si petite fille, se lever à six heures tout les matin, se coucher vers vingt deux heures pour elle et plus tard pour sa mère... Faire le ménage, jouer avec le fils de son maître qui pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait... Il se disait que si Elina lui parlait de tout ça, elle lui faisait sans doute confiance.

Depuis trois jours, sa mère l'accompagnait, mais Félicity ne faisait pas ça de gaieté de cœur, elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui, elle n'avait confiance en aucun maître, elle avait trop souvent été déçue par ceux qui l'avait possédé avant. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille connaisse la déception, même si dans le fond, elle savait que c'était inévitable.

Elina était en train de faire la queue au stand pour du pain, Oliver et Félicity se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Félicity observait sa fille qui semblait bien se débrouiller. Elle devait parler à ce maître, lui dire de laisser sa petite fille tranquille. Elle avait peur de le faire, peur qu'il la frappe et qu'il finisse par s'en prendre à sa fille.

 _\- J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de faire ça._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Félicity se tendit quand elle l'entendit lui parler, elle ne voulait en aucun cas se mettre cet homme à dos. Il sourit et s'approcha un peu d'elle.

 _\- Je pense savoir ce que vous craignez, et vous n'avez pas tort d'avoir peur. Mais vous avez tort d'avoir peur de moi. Jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit qui vous mettrais en danger vous et Elin_ a.

Voyant comment il lui parlait, si gentiment, sans colère, sans s'énerver, Félicity prit son courage à deux mains et continua de dire ce qu'elle voulait qu'il comprenne.

 _\- Vous semblez gentil, pas comme les autres, mais vous semez le doute dans son esprit. Elle va finir par croire que tout le monde est comme vous. Elle se fera avoir et je ne le veux pas. Je veux qu'elle soit forte, et vous êtes en train de l'affaiblir en vous montrant gentil._

Elle se dirigea vers sa fille et lui prit la main sans un regard pour lui puis quitta la place en traversant la rue pour l'éviter un maximum, Oliver resta là sans bouger, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait impuissant, il savait qu'elle avait raison mais il ne voulait pas les laisser tomber, pas alors qu'il savait ce qui les attendait chaque soir quand elles rentraient dans cette maison horrible.

En rentrant chez lui, Théa vint à sa rencontre, elle vit que son frère ne semblait pas bien. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

 _\- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?_

 _\- Elle m'a dit de les laisser tranquille... Je ne veux pas parler pour le moment Théa... Peut-être plus tard..._

Une semaine plus tard Oliver n'avait pas réussi à se sortir cette femme et sa fille de sa tête, c'était impossible, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il les voyait, il aimerait tellement les sortir de cet enfer, il a continué de voir Elina, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il l'observait de loin et faisait en sorte que rien ne lui arrive.

Il avait prévu de sortir ce jour là, prêt à faire comme chaque jour, à la suivre et à s'assurer que tout aille bien pour Elina. Il fut surprit, car ce ne fut pas Elina qu'il vit mais Félicity, les bras chargés de courses, Elina n'aurait jamais pu prendre ça toute seule, c'est sur. Il résista autant qu'il put à l'envie d'aller l'aider, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir de son aide, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre. Il vit un homme qu'il connaissait bien, cet homme détestait les esclaves et les traitait mal, comme des moins que rien. Cet homme bouscula Félicity et ses courses tombèrent sur le sol. Il ne l'aida pas et écrasa même un sac de son pied en riant. Félicity ne dit rien et se contenta de garder le regard baissé. Cette fois Oliver ne put se retenir, il alla vers elle sans attendre et l'aida à ramasser ses courses. Félicity leva les yeux vers lui et Oliver lui sourit.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas blessée ?_

Elle était vraiment surprise de le voir et ne savait pas quoi lui dire, surtout après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'autre chose. Elina lui en avait voulu, elle lui avait dit qu'il était gentil et que peut-être il l'aurait acheté plus tard... Félicity s'était tout de suite dit que sa fille avait raison... Il allait peut-être finir par acheter Elina... Et elle serait tombée chez un maître gentil...

 _\- Mademoiselle ?_

 _\- Je... Je vais bien, merci._

Il continua de l'aider et ramassa le sac que cet homme venait d'écraser.

 _\- Oh non, les œufs ! Ils sont cassés..._

Félicity paniqua, elle n'avait plus d'argent et les œufs étaient cassés, si elle ne rentrait pas avec, son maître risquait de s'en prendre à elle où à Elina. Oliver se leva et l'aida à se redresser. Il la fit s'installer sur un banc et lui dit de l'attendre, lui promit qu'il allait revenir vite. Elle ne comprenait pas et attendit un long moment, voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, elle se leva et reprit ses courses, espérant que son maître soit de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Elle continua sa route et se trouva dans sa rue, elle s'arrêta et pria intérieurement pour que tout aille bien. Félicity fit quelques pas quand elle entendit une voix.

 _\- Félicity !_

Elle se tourna et vit cet homme qui venait de l'aider, cet homme qui lui avait dit de s'asseoir et qui lui avait promit de revenir. Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler par son prénom, même si elle le connaissait, ce serait très disconvenu et elle le savait.

 _\- Je vous avais dit de m'attendre..._

Il lui sourit, elle ne comprenait pas. Il lui tendit un sac.

 _\- Désolé... Il y avait la queue._

Elle prit le sac et vit une boîte d'œufs à l'intérieur. Elle était à deux doigts de verser des larmes. Oliver s'approcha et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Vous allez devoir vous faire à l'idée, que nous ne sommes pas tous les mêmes. Et que quoi que vous disiez, ou pensiez... Quoi que vous fassiez pour m'éviter, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne vous arrive rien, à vous et à votre fille._

Elle hocha la tête involontairement et lui sourit. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle souriait à une autre personne que sa fille. La première fois qu'elle avait tort, cet homme était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, elle allait devoir s'y faire. Elle rentra chez elle avec toutes ses courses et son maître fut ravi. Elle eut le droit de sortir se promener avec Elina cet après midi là, son maître était de très bonne humeur.

Les semaines passèrent et la confiance de Félicity envers Oliver grandissait de plus en plus. Il tenait ses promesses. Quand ils se voyaient, il les emmenait manger quelque chose, à certains moments il avait l'impression qu'elles n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours et il détestait ça. Alors quand il ne faisait que les croiser, il leur donnait un sandwich qu'elle pouvait avaler vite fait avant de rentrer.

Un jour, Elina était tombée malade, et son maître ne voulait pas payer de médecin, alors Félicity avait fait une chose interdite, en pleine nuit, elle était sortie de la maison et était allée voir Oliver. Elle s'était retrouvée face à la plus jeune de Queen, elle connaissait son prénom et quand celle ci avait vu la jeune femme, trempée par la pluie, elle avait su que c'était la jeune femme dont son frère lui parlait si souvent. Théa lui avait mis son manteau sur le dos en lui disant qu'elle revenait avec son frère. Il était arrivé rapidement, inquiet de la savoir ici à cette heure de la nuit.

Quand il l'avait vu devant le manoir, en larmes, qu'elle lui avait raconté que Elina avait de la fièvre mais qu'elle n'avait rien pour la faire baisser, il lui avait prit la main afin de la conduire à la pharmacie et avait acheté tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, Elina avait mit deux jours à guérir, deux jours durant lesquels Oliver était venu les voir, il était passé par la fenêtre et avait passé les nuits à veiller sur la fillette afin que Félicity puisse se reposer, car même si sa fille était malade, elle devait quand même travailler. Durant ces deux jours, Félicity avait raconté à Oliver qu'elle avait trouvé Elina dans la rue quand elle était bébé, qu'elles n'étaient pas liées par le sang mais qu'elle était sa fille malgré tout. Quand elle lui avait raconté ça, Oliver avait trouvé cette femme encore plus courageuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il s'était même dit qu'il aimerait que Elina soit malade un peu plus longtemps afin de pouvoir rester avec elle, mais il avait vite chassé cette idée de son esprit. Elina devait vite guérir. Et c'est ce soir là, qu'il comprit... Qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Aujourd'hui Elina n'était pas là, le maître avait demandé à ce qu'elle passe la journée avec son fils de huit ans, en général ça se passait bien, le fils n'était pas aussi mauvais que le père, ce qui était déjà un bon point. Ils étaient donc tout les deux. Oliver parlait de sa famille, lui disait qu'ils étaient une famille qui haïssait le mot esclave mais qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Il aimerait faire changer les choses, mais n'en avait pas le pouvoir. Félicity comprenait et ne le jugeait pas, Oliver était un homme bien, elle avait finit par le comprendre et dans une autre vie, elle aurait peut-être pu lui avouer que ce qu'elle ressentait allait au delà de la confiance.

Félicity allait repartir, l'heure du couvre feu allait arriver. Oliver comprenait et lui dit au revoir, elle tourna les talons après un sourire, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça, il ne le pouvait plus. Il lui prit doucement le bras et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, Félicity ne répondit pas de suite au baiser mais quand elle sentit Oliver approfondir le baiser, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser. Ils restèrent ainsi un très long moment avant que Félicity ne le repousse doucement.

 _\- Non... On ne peut pas... C'est impossible._

 _\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _\- Vous le savez... Vous êtes un maître... Et moi une esclave..._

Il la fit taire d'un autre baiser mais elle le repoussa aussitôt. Elle ne le voulait pas, mais ne pouvait pas faire autrement, ce serait dangereux, pour elle, pour Elina, et pour lui aussi. Alors elle ne devait pas écouter ce que son cœur disait, mais seulement écouter sa raison. Qui lui disait de s'éloigner, au plus vite.

 _\- Félicity, tu es une femme avant d'être une esclave, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de ton rang, mais de toi, de toi entièrement._

Félicity secoua la tête et s'éloigna en lui disant de ne pas la suivre, elle le supplia pratiquement, il la laissa partir, se disant que dans quelques jours, il la reverrai. Félicity tourna au coin de rue et tomba à genoux en pleurant, elle avait eu raison de faire ça, mais ça faisait mal, vraiment très mal.

Au bout de plusieurs jours Moira Queen en avait assez de voir son fils aussi mal, ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne le reconnaissait plus, qu'il était malheureux. En effet, depuis ce fameux baiser Oliver n'avait revu ni Félicity, ni Elina. Elle voyait son fils qui regardait par la fenêtre et qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire.

 _\- Oliver, dis-moi ce qu'il y a._

Il se tourna vers sa mère et fit quelques pas vers elle. Il ne savait pas trop comment lui dire mais il avait besoin de lui parler. Théa était adorable, mais elle ne faisait que lui dire de laisser du temps à Félicity, et il ne le voulait pas, il voulait la retrouver, et vite.

 _\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un maman... Et je sais que tu ne l'appréciera pas, mais elle en vaut vraiment la peine._

Moira sourit, elle était heureuse que son fils ai rencontré quelqu'un et elle s'était toujours dit que même si ce serait difficile, peu importe la personne que ses enfants choisiraient, elle les accepterait, parce qu'elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout et voulait qu'il soit heureux.

 _\- Comment peux-tu savoir que je ne vais pas l'apprécier ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas comme nous._

Oliver ne dit rien de plus, il n'était pas prêt à lui dire toute la vérité, à ce qu'elle sache absolument tout, bientôt. Enfin s'il arrivait à convaincre Félicity que ses sentiments étaient vraiment réels et qu'ils peuvent être heureux, sinon, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tout lui avouer pour rien.

Ce soir là, il allait aller se coucher, il en avait marre de ne pas les voir et se disait que demain il aurait plus de chance, mais sa sœur le prévint que Tommy était dans l'entrée. Il soupira mais y alla quand même. Il fit semblant de sourire, même si Tommy savait ce qu'il se passait.

 _\- Je ne veux pas sortir Tommy..._

 _\- Oh que si... Parce que j'ai appris qu'elles allaient être vendues, ce soir ! J'ai trouvé le lieu de vente, tu as intérêt de te grouiller si tu veux avoir une chance de les récupérer !_

Oliver n'en revenait pas, vendues ? Elles allaient être vendues ! Il n'attendit pas et ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir sa famille, il suivit son meilleur ami et monta dans sa voiture. Sur le trajet Oliver s'imaginait déjà le pire, qu'elles soient vendues à leur arrivée, que ce soit des monstres qui les avait acheté... Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, il ne pouvait pas les perdre. Il devait les acheter avant quiconque.

 _\- Tu es sur de toi Tommy ?_

 _\- Laurel a trouvé la liste de son père, il ne peut rien faire comme tu le sais, ces ventes sont légales, mais la police doit avoir une trace._

 _\- Dépêche-toi Tommy... Je dois les sortir de là._

Ils s'arrêtèrent la banque avant, ces ventes ne prenaient que du liquide. Oliver put retirer vingt mille dollar sans attendre, Tommy en fit de même au cas où son ami n'aurait pas assez.

 _\- Merci..._

 _\- On en parlera plus tard, allons-y._

Ils arrivèrent sur place rapidement, c'était un immeuble tout à fait normal contrairement à ce que Oliver avait pensé, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à une vente d'esclaves et s'était juré de ne jamais y aller. Mais il devait les acheter. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle des ventes. On leur remit une liste que Oliver parcourut. Quand il vit les noms il crut sentir le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds... Le nom de Félicity était barré, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était déjà vendue... Il arrivait trop tard, il n'avait pas pu la sauver...

 _\- Désolé mec..._

 _\- Je dois trouver qui les a acheté... Je dois les retrouver !_

Il s'apprêta à partir quand Tommy le retint par le bras.

 _\- Attend, le nom de la petite, il y est toujours !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

Il regarda et en effet que le nom de Elina s'y trouvait encore. Ils s'installèrent donc sur le côté et attendirent qu'on vienne la présenter. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Oliver vit Elina arriver sur l'estrade. Elle le vit mais il fit un non discret de la tête, ses yeux étaient rouges de larmes et ses joues humides, elle hocha la tête, serra ses petits poings et attendit. Il voulait l'emmener loin d'ici et vite, mais il devait faire ça légalement. Les enchères commencèrent. Trois personnes proposèrent des prix pour elle en comptant Oliver, les sommes n'étaient pas très importantes pour des gens comme eux mais Oliver était prêt à mettre le paquet.

 _\- Tu es sur de vouloir me suivre si besoin Tommy ?_

 _-Vas-y._

 _ **Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais que ça change totalement de ce que j'ai l'hbaitude d'écrire, mais ceci sort d'un rêve que j'ai fait la semaine dernière et je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête, du coup je l'ai écrit.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet univers différent ^^**_

 _ **A vos claviers pour les reviews !**_

 _ **PS : 4 chapitre sont prévus et le dernier est presque fini d'écrire ^^**_

 _ **A bientôt, et lâchez vos comm's !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou ! Je tiens à vous dire que j'apprécie énormément les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, non, pardon, j'adore ! Merci beaucoup =)**_

 _ **Je vous poste le chapitre 2 aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que le chapitre 1 et que vous allez lâchez vos commentaires ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Chapitre 02**_

Il annonça vingt mille dollars, c'était énorme pour une enfant mais il devait le faire, pour elle. Tommy était prêt à rajouter l'argent qu'il avait sorti sans attendre. Mais les autres acheteurs semblaient déconcertés par cette offre. Les secondes qui suivirent Oliver avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, il devait l'emmener loin d'ici et quand le vendeur annonça qu'il avait acheté Elina, il fut soulagé. Tommy et lui se levèrent et allèrent à l'arrière. Elina était là et même si elle avait envie de courir vers lui elle devait attendre. Son ancien maître lui mit un bracelet rouge que Oliver se jura de retirer dès qu'elle serait en sécurité. Il l'avait acheté, mais ne serait jamais son esclave, ni à lui, ni à personne d'autre. Quand l'ancien maître fut parti, Oliver courut vers la petite et la serra contre lui.

 _\- C'est fini Elina, tout est fini._

 _\- Il a vendu maman..._

 _\- Je sais, je vais la retrouver, je te le promets._

Il prit la petite dans ses bras et ils sortirent du bâtiment sans attendre, ils montèrent en voiture et Elina resta sur les genoux d'Oliver. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres, ça avait du être horrible pour elle, Oliver la serra contre lui et tenta de la calmer.

 _\- On va où ?_

 _\- Je t'emmène chez moi. Tout ira bien._

Une fois au manoir, Tommy laissa son ami seul, Oliver garda Elina dans ses bras et entra sans attendre. Moira entendit son fils et alla à sa rencontre se demandant pourquoi il était parti sans rien dire, comme un voleur. Elle l'avait vu suivre Tommy et même si elle avait tenté de l'appeler, il avait déjà fermé la porte et n'avait sans doute rien entendu.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il Oliver ? Qui est cette enfant ?_

Elle remarqua le bracelet rouge à son poignet. Elle regarda son fils sans comprendre. Oliver vit Raisa, il déposa Elina sur le sol même si celle ci ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il lui murmura doucement que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre ici.

 _\- Raisa, tu peux t'occuper d'elle s'il te plaît ? Je reviens vite Elina._

 _\- D'accord._

Elina suivit Raisa pendant que Oliver et sa mère se dirigeaient vers le salon. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Oliver commença à lui raconter, il lui dit tout, lui dit comment il avait rencontré Elina et sa mère, lui parla de leurs rencontres quasi quotidienne, lui parla de ses sentiments pour elle... De leur baiser et du fait qu'elle l'ai repoussé. Moira semblait surprise et Oliver le vit aussitôt dans son regard.

 _\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est elle que j'aime... Je sais que tu n'es pas heureuse de ce que je viens de t'apprendre... Mais s'il te plaît maman... Ne me demande pas d'arrêter de l'aimer... De les aimer._

Moira n'avait jamais vu son fils comme ça, quand il lui avait parlé d'elles, elle avait vu un éclat incroyable dans son regard, son fils les aimait vraiment, cette femme et sa fille. Elle se décida à lui raconter quelque chose qu'elle aurait du lui dire depuis longtemps. Son histoire, elle lui dit qu'elle était née esclave elle aussi, Oliver avait du mal à le croire. Moira était tombée sur une bonne famille quand elle avait eu onze ans, la famille de son mari, le père d'Oliver et Théa qui était décédé quelques années auparavant. Ils avaient grandis ensemble même si Robert Queen était un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Ils avaient fini par tomber amoureux, mais malgré que ce soit une bonne famille qui traitait les esclaves avec gentillesse, les parents de Robert ne supportaient pas l'idée que leurs fils fréquente une esclave. Alors ils avaient fui, ils s'étaient enfui quand Moira avait eu dix huit ans, au début ça avait été très dur pour eux, ils n'avaient rien du tout, et puis Robert à fait fortune avec son entreprise, Oliver était né deux ans après et Théa plusieurs années ensuite. Oliver était surpris d'entendre cette histoire, vraiment... Mais il comprenait pourquoi sa famille avait toujours bien traité les esclaves et toujours fait en sorte qu'ils soient traités le mieux possible.

 _\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens Oliver, et même si je vais avoir un peu de mal à m'y faire, je te promets de ne rien faire pour me mettre entre vous._

 _\- Merci maman..._

Oliver se leva, il devait voir Elina, elle devait avoir très peur. Moira se leva aussi et suivit son fils de quelques pas.

 _\- Je t'aiderais à la retrouver. Et sa fille est la bienvenue ici..._

 _\- Merci maman. Infiniment._

Il alla à l'étage et il vit Elina dans le couloir avec Raisa, elle avait les cheveux mouillés et portait un vieux T shirt appartenant à Théa. Il vit d'ailleurs sa sœur sortir de sa chambre avec des chaussettes dans les mains, elle aida la petite à les mettre. Théa sourit en voyant son frère venir vers elles.

 _\- On a pas de vêtements pour enfants ici, j'irais lui acheter deux, trois choses demain, je lui ai donné ça en attendant._

 _\- Merci Théa._

 _\- Maître ?_

Oliver se baissa au niveau d'Elina. Il sourit bien qu'il déteste ce mot par lequel elle l'appelait et encore plus maintenant que légalement parlant elle lui appartenait. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête rapidement. Elle ne sera pas esclave ici, jamais.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Vous allez retrouver ma maman ?_

 _\- Je te le promets._

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et retira le bracelet rouge qu'elle portait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle était libre, pour de bon.

- _Tu n'en as pas besoin Elina._

 _\- Mais je suis..._

 _\- Non... Tu ne le seras jamais._

Théa sourit, elle détestait elle aussi ce genre de situation et comprenait pourquoi son frère agissait de la sorte, à chaque fois que Oliver lui parlait de Elina et de sa mère elle se sentait un peu plus proche d'elles, et là, elle allait pouvoir aider cette petite à sa façon, lui acheter des vêtements, jouer avec elle, lui montrer les chevaux, faire en sorte qu'elle soit enfin une enfant et pas une esclave. Ils entendirent le ventre de la petite gargouiller, elle baissa la tête tout en se tenant le ventre.

 _\- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand Elina ?_

 _\- Hier matin..._

Oliver la prit dans ses bras et l'accompagna manger quelque chose à la cuisine. Raisa lui prépara quelques pâtes avec du fromage, Elina mangea doucement mais avala toute son assiette, elle devait vraiment avoir faim. Elina demanda de l'eau et Oliver la servit aussitôt, elle but trois grands verres. Il sourit et se dit qu'il devrait faire venir un médecin afin de s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

Trois jours plus tard Moira Queen entra dans le salon et trouva Elina en train de lire un livre pour enfant que Théa lui avait prêté. Elle portait une petite robe rouge et une chemise blanche, Théa avait passé l'après midi à lui acheter tout un tas de vêtements, elle sourit en se souvenant du visage de Elina quand elle avait vu les vêtements, se demandant si elle pouvait vraiment les mettre, Oliver avait passé un bon moment à la convaincre qu'elle pouvait les porter, qu'ils étaient à elle. Une fois qu'elle eut enfin accepté, elle avait pleuré, son fils l'avait prit dans ses bras et l'avait rassuré en lui disant que tout irait bien. Quand le médecin était venu ensuite, elle avait paniqué, se demandant ce qui allait se passer, cette fois ce fut Moira qui la consola, Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire, Moira était restée avec elle et lui avait tenu la main quand le médecin l'avait examiné. Fort heureusement, elle allait plutôt bien, avait juste un cicatrice dans le dos, pas très grande, quand Oliver lui avait demandé d'où ça venait, elle avait dit que son autre maître avait pas été content parce qu'elle avait casser deux verres et il l'avait frapper avec quelque chose. Il était tellement furieux d'avoir entendu ça mais ne l'avait pas montré à la fillette. Et puis elle ne semblait pas mal le vivre. Depuis le départ du médecin Elina semblait heureuse, Moira la regardait tourner les pages en souriant, elle sourit aussi et s'approcha d'elle.

 _\- Tu sais lire Elina ?_

Elina baissa le livre et regarda Moira.

 _\- Oui madame, maman m'a appris, mais je sais pas lire tout les mots._

Elle s'installa près d'elle, Elina ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était tellement nerveuse, elle savait qu'avec Oliver elle pouvait parler sans soucis, mais avec Moira, elle était encore farouche. Moira demanda à Elina si elle voulait bien lui lire à haute voix, Elina accepta sans hésitation et commença à lire doucement, quand elle avait du mal à lire certains mots Moira l'aidait. Elles finirent par le lire entièrement toutes les deux, une fois fini, Elina le posa à côté d'elle.

 _\- Tu veux en lire un autre ?_

 _\- Je veux bien..._

Moira revint avec deux livres appartenant à Théa et elle s'installa près de la fillette, elles passèrent un bon moment toutes les deux à lire ensemble, Oliver entra et sourit en voyant ce spectacle. Depuis trois jours il cherchait qui avait pu acheter Félicity, et il avait enfin son nom, il fit un petit signe à sa mère qui alluma la télévision et mit les dessins animés pour Elina tout en lui disant qu'elle revenait rapidement.

 _\- Tu as du nouveau ?_

 _\- Je sais où elle est... Je vais la chercher._

 _\- Tu as ce qu'il faut ?_

 _\- J'ai retiré soixante mille en ayant retiré vingt mille par jours pour ne pas attendre l'accord de la banque... Il l'a acheté vingt et un mille, ça devrait aller._

Oliver regarda vers Elina qui était concentrée sur ce qu'elle regardait. Moira regarda aussi vers la fillette, elle savait ce que Oliver craignait, elle craignait que si il disait à Elina qu'il avait retrouvé sa mère, elle ait de faux espoirs s'il ne parvenait pas à la récupérer.

 _\- Vas-y, je vais rester avec elle._

Oliver partit sans attendre. Il devait trouver l'acheteur et lui parler. Il arriva assez rapidement, il n'habitait pas très loin de chez lui. Quand il arriva à la porte, il sonna et attendit quelques seconde quand il entendit crier. Son cœur se serra, il reconnu sa voix, et elle venait de pousser un cri qui lui fendit le cœur en deux...

 _\- Va ouvrir, qu'est-ce que tu attends merde ?! Tu es mon esclave, tu dois faire ce que je te dis !_

Oliver serra les poings, il détestait tellement que l'on parle mal à ces gens, et surtout à Félicity, il avait hâte de la voir et espérait qu'il pourrait vite l'emmener. Il entendit un hurlement provenir de l'autre côté de la porte, en effet l'homme trouvait que Félicity mettait trop de temps à aller ouvrir et venait de la frapper dans le dos avec une ceinture. La porte s'ouvrit et il vit avec horreur son visage tuméfié, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait pas, pas pour le moment, bientôt, en tout cas il l'espérait. Félicity le regardait en l'implorant de l'aider, il lui fit un petit sourire et lui murmura doucement "bientôt", elle ouvrit la porte plus grand quand l'homme la poussa, elle tomba au sol et n'osait même pas regarder Oliver, elle avait honte, il la voyait telle qu'elle était vraiment, une vraie esclave. Une moins que rien.

 _\- Ah monsieur Queen, que me vaut ce plaisir ?_

Oliver regardait toujours Félicity sur le sol. Il avait vraiment envie de la prendre contre lui mais il ne le pouvait pas et c'est ce qui le rendait malade.

 _\- Ne faites pas attention à elle, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite, je n'ai jamais eu une esclave comme elle. Elle est bonne à rien._

Il se tourna vers Oliver qui résistait vraiment à l'envie de le frapper.

 _\- Que voulez-vous ?_

 _\- Je suis arrivé en retard à la vente l'autre soir, il n'y avait plus d'achat à faire, je cherche un esclave et je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de me vendre la votre._

Félicity détestait ce qu'elle entendait, elle aurait du se douter que ça finirait comme ça. Après tout, elle n'était qu'un bien qu'on pouvait acheter, un vulgaire objet et cet homme faisait ce qu'ils faisaient tous, il l'achetait afin de se servir d'elle comme il le voulait.

 _\- Avec plaisir, elle ne sert à rien après tout. Je vous la vends trente mille._

 _\- Ok._

Oliver regarda l'homme empoigner Félicity et la jeter dehors, elle se retrouva au sol, sur le trottoir. Oliver donna l'argent sans attendre et la porte se referma. Il se baissa au niveau de Félicity et la prit dans ses bras, elle se tendit aussitôt.

 _\- C'est fini, je suis là... Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt..._

 _\- Elina..._

Elle ne put rien dire de plus, elle s'écroula littéralement sur le trottoir. Oliver la prit dans ses bras et l'installa dans la voiture, il l'attacha et prit la direction du manoir. Une fois sur place, Raisa l'attendait dans l'entrée. Elle le vit revenir avec la jeune femme dans les bras.

 _\- Votre mère est sortie avec la petite, au cas où sa mère serait mal en point... Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter._

 _\- Elle a bien fait, merci Raisa. Je vais la mettre dans la chambre d'Elina pour le moment._

Il l'installa confortablement et soigna les blessures qu'elle avait aux bras et aux jambes, il la retourna un peu et vit avec horreur, les cicatrices qu'elle avait sur le dos, il préféra ne pas y toucher afin de ne pas faire d'erreur, il ferait venir un médecin plus tard, pour le moment, elle devait se reposer. Après avoir mis de la pommade sur ses bras et ses jambes, il la couvrit doucement quand il la vit ouvrir les yeux. Il s'installa sur le lit et lui prit la main.

 _\- Hey..._

Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

 _\- Je n'ai pas pu sauver Elina... Elle a été vendu, je n'ai pas pu la protéger... Je dois la retrouver... Je dois..._

Elle avait dit tout ça en essayant de se relever, en essayant de se débattre alors qu'Oliver tentait de la garder au calme mais elle n'écoutait rien, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, que désormais c'était lui son maître et qu'elle devrait faire ce qu'il lui demandait mais elle savait qu'il comprendrait son inquiétude pour sa fille. Oliver ne parvenait pas à la calmer, il la plaqua sur le lit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle se calma aussitôt et ferma les yeux à ce contact, c'était doux, léger et tendre, tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait vécu durant ces trois jours, les coups, les injures... Elle le laissa faire et répondit doucement au baiser, il lui avait tellement manqué et pourtant ça ne faisait que quelques jours... Il se retira tout en restant près d'elle.

 _\- Elina est ici... Elle vit avec moi depuis trois jours, je l'ai acheté, pardonne-moi du mot... Je le déteste..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Elle est ici, elle va bien... Enfin pour le moment elle est sortie, elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Mais je te promets qu'elle va bien._

Elle éclata en sanglot, les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les arrêter, Oliver la prit dans ses bras, il savait bien que c'étaient des larmes de joie. Elle se blottit dans ses bras sans le vouloir, il la serra un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

 _\- Elle va vraiment bien ? Il m'a dit que c'était un monstre qui l'avait acheté..._

 _\- Je ne pense pas en être un..._

Elle sourit légèrement, il n'en était pas un, il était le meilleur maître qu'elle ai jamais eu et qu'elle aurait jamais.

 _\- Non, bien sur que non..._

La porte s'ouvrit, Félicity se détacha et sourit en voyant sa petite fille courir vers elle en l'appelant maman. Oliver s'écarta à regrets et laissa Elina rejoindre sa mère. La fillette monta sur le lit et serra sa mère de ses petits bras. Félicity en fit autant. Oliver les laissa seules, elles avaient besoin de se retrouver. Leur étreinte dura un moment, quand elle relâcha enfin sa fille, elle la regarda et fut étonnée de la voir ainsi. Elle était si bien habillée, bien coiffée, avait l'air en pleine forme.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui maman. Le docteur est venu me voir, et il a dit que je vais bien._

Elle prit la main de sa fille dans les siennes et remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus son bracelet. Elle regarda son autre poignet mais il n'y avait rien du tout.

 _\- Oliver dit que j'ai pas besoin de le porter... Parce que je suis pas esclave._

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Hum... Il dit qu'il est triste quand je l'appelle maître, alors j'arrête._

Félicity sourit et serra de nouveau sa fille contre elle. Elle l'avait retrouvée, elle était sauvée, ce maître était vraiment gentil de tout ce qu'il faisait pour elles. Il fallut quelques jours à Félicity pour récupérer totalement. Oliver avait tout fait pour qu'elle se sente bien, il avait fait venir un médecin qui l'avait examiné sous toutes les coutures, elle allait bien et ça le rassurait, ses blessures se refermeraient assez rapidement mais elles laisseraient sans doute des cicatrices. Le médecin avait été étonné de voir que Félicity n'avait jamais donné naissance mais Oliver lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait trouvé Elina dans la rue, ce dernier avait trouvé ça remarquable qu'elle ai eu le courage d'élever une enfant qui n'était pas la sienne dans sa condition.

Ce jour là Félicity se sentait vraiment bien mais elle en avait assez de rester au lit, elle n'avait plus de douleur dans les jambes alors elle se leva, elle commença à ranger un peu la chambre, après tout, elle devait travailler. Ils avaient été bien gentils avec elle durant ces quelques jours mais elle avait été acheté trente mille, elle devait rembourser même si ça lui prenait toute sa vie. Elle enleva les draps et les mis dans la machine à laver avant de lancer le programme. Elle croisa ensuite Raisa et lui demanda si elle pouvait lui montrer où se trouvait les draps propres. Raisa ne comprit pas mais le lui montra sans attendre.

 _\- Merci beaucoup._

 _\- De rien mademoiselle._

Félicity se retourna, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se faisait appeler ainsi alors qu'elles avaient le même rang d'esclave.

 _\- Monsieur Queen et sa mère m'ont demandé de prendre soin de vous et de votre petite fille. Je peux refaire votre lit si vous le souhaitez._

Félicity sourit et la remercia en lui disant qu'elle allait le faire elle même. Elle prit les draps et retourna dans sa chambre sans savoir que Oliver avait tout entendu. Il attendit que Raisa se soit éloignée avant d'aller la rejoindre, il ouvrit la porte et vit Elina avec sa mère, en train de l'aider à refaire le lit. Elle se tourna vers Oliver et lui fit un grand sourire.

 _\- Bonjour Oliver !_

 _\- Bonjour Elina. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi. Théa t'attend en bas pour te montrer les chevaux si tu veux._

Il vit son regard s'illuminer, elle se tourna vers sa mère.

 _\- Je peux y aller maman ?_

Félicity sourit et hocha la tête, la fillette alla embrasser sa mère avant de sortir de la chambre. Oliver s'approcha de Félicity et lui prit les draps des mains.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour que tu travailles._

 _\- Je suis..._

Il lui prit la main et retira le bracelet qu'elle portait, il avait voulu faire ça dès le début mais il devait attendre qu'elle aille mieux.

 _\- Non, tu n'en es pas... Oui, je t'ai acheté..._

Il ferma les yeux et soupira un bon coup.

 _\- Je déteste vraiment ce mot. Félicity écoute-moi... Donner de l'argent à cet enfoiré, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour te sauver, pour te ramener près de moi... Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de faire quoi que ce soit... Parce que je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour ça... Je t'ai amené ici uniquement parce que je t'aime._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Elle ferma les yeux et lutta contre les larmes, c'était difficile. Oliver posa ses mains sur ses joues et essuya les larmes qui avait fini par couler.

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Mais c'est la vérité... Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu te considères comme une esclave... Parce que tu ne le seras jamais. Elina ne le sera jamais non plus._

 _\- Je ne peux pas..._

Oliver sourit et posa ses lèvres sur son front avant de la serrer contre lui.

 _\- Je le sais... Je ne te demande rien, je serais patient. J'espère juste qu'un jour tu comprendras que je suis sincère et que je veux tout sauf te blesser. En attendant, il faut que tu arrêtes de te considérer comme une esclave, tu n'en es pas une... Tu es mon invitée. D'accord ?_

Elle rit doucement et hocha la tête avant de quitter la chambre pour rejoindre sa fille. Oliver resta là un moment, ce qu'il venait de dire avait été très dur, il pensait qu'elle aurait accepté son amour mais ce n'était pas le cas et ça lui faisait mal, mais pour le moment elle était en sécurité ici et elle allait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur discussion et rien avait changé, ils étaient amis, c'est tout, Oliver n'en pouvait plus, de vivre avec cette femme sous le même toit, de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras sans cesse mais qu'elle ne le veuille pas... Ça lui faisait horriblement mal, mais il devait la laisser tranquille, c'était son choix. Alors depuis deux semaines il se forçait à sortir avec une jeune fille Helena, elle était d'une famille riche et très bien vue en ville, il ne l'aimait pas, mais si Félicity ne voulait pas de lui, il devait au moins tout tenter pour qu'elle perde son statut d'esclave et pas seulement à ses yeux à lui.

Félicity quant-à elle avait pris une décision. Celle de partir, elle ne pouvait plus rester ici. La semaine dernière elle avait compris ses sentiments, enfin, elle avait accepté qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son maître... Non, de son ami... Alors elle avait voulu aller lui dire, qu'elle l'aimait vraiment mais qu'elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, mais elle l'avait vu dans le jardin, serrant Helena dans ses bras, lui prenant la main, lui souriant, l'embrassant. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais ça avait suffit à lui briser le cœur. Elle avait parlé à Moira de sa décision et celle ci n'était pas d'accord, elle devait convaincre la jeune femme de rester. Elle était entrée dans le salon et ce qu'elle vit lui fit mal, elle vit Félicity devant la fenêtre, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Moira s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Elle se retourna et essuya rapidement ses larmes.

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Ne le sois pas. Je dois te parler._

Moira n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de tutoyer Félicity, cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le vouvoiement, alors elle la tutoyait et elle aimait assez.

 _\- Je suis désolée madame Queen... Mais je ne vais pas changer d'avis..._

Moira lui prit le bras et l'entraîna sur le canapé. Les deux femmes s'installèrent et Moira lui prit la main.

 _\- Tu aimes mon fils, c'est pour ça que tu veux partir._

 _\- J'ai tout fait... Absolument tout pour essayer d'enterrer ces sentiments au plus profond de moi... Mais c'est impossible. J'ai voulu lui parler, mais il a Helena maintenant, et je pense que ça vaut mieux. Il a une femme qu'il mérite et pas quelqu'un comme moi._

 _\- Oliver mérite quelqu'un qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour. Il n'aime pas Helena._

 _\- Je ne peux pas rester... Je suis désolée._

 _\- Et que vas-tu faire ? Retourner chez un maître qui risque de te frapper ou pire ?_

 _\- C'est ce que je suis, et vous le savez. C'est pour Elina que je m'inquiète... J'aimerais que ma fille soit en sécurité. Moi je m'en moque, je peux encaisser._

Elle dit ça avant de lâcher un sanglot et de laisser ses larmes couler, Moira s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Félicity voulait se montrer forte mais elle se souvenait des sept maîtres différents qu'elle avait eu, et ils avaient tous leurs défauts. Certains frappaient leurs esclaves, d'autres les privaient de nourritures, d'autres les prostituaient, Félicity n'avait jamais été dans ce dernier cas, même si à quelques reprises elle avait du faire ce qu'ils lui demandaient et se donnait à eux. Elle raconta tout ça à Moira, afin qu'elle comprenne pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être avec Oliver, même si elle avait failli lui dire la semaine passée, le voir avec Helena lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas être ce genre de femme pour Oliver.

 _\- Qui t'a fait ça ?_

 _\- Le quatrième, le sixième, c'est lui que j'avais quand j'ai rencontré Oliver. Et le dernier aurait sans doute été comme les autres si votre fils ne m'avait pas trouvé._

Moira ferma les yeux, elle ne supportait pas que cette jeune femme ait dû subir ça... Qu'elle ait dû se donner à des maîtres qui se croyaient tout permis juste parce qu'ils avaient donné quelques billets pour la posséder.

 _\- Oliver ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme moi..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Oliver sera dévasté si tu t'en vas, et je dois avouer que je t'apprécie beaucoup. Et tu as tort, Oliver mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime, et je sais que tu l'aimes..._

 _\- C'est gentil. Mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Ça fait trop mal de rester ici. Mais je veux vous remercier, pour tout ce que vous avez fait... Malgré tout ça, j'aimerais vous demander une dernière chose..._

 _\- Tu aimerais que ta fille reste ici ?_

Félicity hocha la tête, ça lui brisait encore plus le cœur de savoir qu'elle ne vivra plus avec sa fille, mais elle savait qu'ici, elle serait en sécurité.

 _\- Et si je pouvais venir la voir si possible de temps en temps._

 _\- Je déteste ça... Mais Elina peut rester ici. Je m'occuperai bien d'elle, je te le promets. Et tu pourras venir la voir quand tu veux._

 _\- Merci._

Félicity se leva et quitta le salon. Moira devait parler à son fils, maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle ne parte et qu'il passe sa vie à regretter. Elle le trouva prêt à sortir, sa veste sur le dos.

 _\- Oliver, je dois te parler, maintenant._

 _\- Je n'ai pas le temps maman._

 _\- Bien, alors ne t'étonne pas de voir que Félicity soit partie quand tu rentreras, parce que si j'en crois ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle ne sera plus là ce soir._

Le cœur d'Oliver rata un battement, sa mère ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, c'était impossible.

 _\- Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris maman... Je t'en prie._

 _\- J'aimerais bien. Mais c'est de ta faute Oliver... Je t'ai entendu lui parler le mois dernier, dans sa chambre, tu lui as donné du temps afin d'accepter ce que tu ressentais pour elle. La semaine dernière, elle allait te dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose, et toi tu étais avec Helena, elle vous a vu et a décidé de partir. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer._

Oliver fit quelques pas, ça ne pouvait pas être possible, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter !

 _\- Je dois lui parler._

 _\- C'est trop tard Oliver, elle a pris sa décision. Elle m'a même demandé de prendre soin de sa fille. Elle est prête à retourner chez un autre maître même si c'est un monstre comme ceux qu'elle a déjà eu. Tu as choisi Helena, tu vas devoir vivre avec ça. Mais sache, que je pense que tu as fait la pire erreur de ta vie._

Il enleva sa veste et monta dans la chambre de Félicity mais elle n'était pas là, ses affaires étaient toujours là mais il savait qu'elle ne prendrait sans doute rien. Il devait la trouver, il devait lui dire la vérité. Il sortit de la chambre et il la vit, juste devant lui. Il lui prit la main et la guida dans sa chambre afin de lui parler calmement.

 _\- Dis-moi que c'est faux !_

Elle baissa la tête, n'osant pas affronter son regard.

 _\- Si, je vais partir. Votre mère m'a donné son accord._

Il s'approcha mais elle recula de quelques pas.

 _\- Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. Laisse-moi te parler, juste une minute._

 _\- Non, je dois y aller. Je suis venue récupérer mon bracelet._

Elle passa devant lui mais il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, elle se trouva dos à lui collée à sa poitrine.

 _\- Je ne ressens rien pour elle._

 _\- Ne mentez pas... Je vous ai vu..._

 _\- C'est toi que j'aime. Je te l'ai dit. Helena... Je n'ai pas le choix que d'être avec elle. Son père possède la liste des esclaves de la ville. Ainsi que le papier disant que tu en es une, et que Elina en est une aussi... Elle m'a dit que si je sortais avec elle... Elle me les donnerait, si je les ai, je pourrais vous affranchir elle et toi. Tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer... Mais je peux au moins faire ça pour toi et pour elle._

Il la sentit se détendre dans ses bras, elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, il faisait ça pour elles ? Elle se tourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était au bord des larmes et elle aussi. Il se forçait à sortir avec une femme, juste pour les affranchir elle et sa fille...

 _\- J'aurais du vous parler plus tôt... C'est trop tard... Mais ne faites pas ça... Je peux vivre comme ça..._

 _\- J'ai parlé à ma mère... Est-ce que ce qu'elle m'a dit est vrai ? Tu allais vraiment venir me parler ?_

Elle n'osait pas le regarder. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et la força à lever les yeux vers lui.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait... Que je pourrais vous... T'aimer à ce point... Et ça me fait tellement peur..._

Il sourit et posa son front contre le sien avant de la serrer contre lui.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Parce que je t'aime tellement que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'on soit heureux, pour te rendre heureuse, et rendre Elina heureuse. Mais ne pars pas... Je t'en prie... Reste avec moi..._

 _\- Helena..._

 _\- Ne compte pas, absolument pas. Toi, tu es tout pour moi._

Elle ferma les yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était avec Helena malgré tout et qu'il n'allait pas la quitter pour elle... Malgré tout ce qu'il lui disait, elle avait du mal à se dire qu'il la choisissait elle.

 _\- J'aurais voulu avoir ces papiers avant... Pour vous libérer Elina et toi..._

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant à voir si elle comprenait bien ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il sourit retira ses mains de ses joues et les fit glisser le long de ses bras avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

 _\- Je voulais tellement que vous soyez libre... Mais si tu me dis que tu peux être avec moi malgré tout... Que ça t'est égal de ne pas avoir ces papiers... Alors j'arrête tout. Dis-le moi..._

Elle serra doucement ses mains et ferma les yeux, il lui proposait d'être libre, de vivre librement avec sa fille mais en échange il devait se sacrifier en étant avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, une femme qui lui faisait du chantage, avec qui il devait faire semblant d'être heureux... Il était pris au piège comme elle l'était sauf que lui avait le choix et qu'il le faisait... Pour elle et sa fille. Elle s'approcha un peu et colla son front contre son épaule. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle se trouvait exactement où elle voulait être... Alors pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle dit ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.

 _\- Je veux être avec toi..._

 _ **Tadamm ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Pour le personnage de Moira, je sais qu'il est très très différent de la série mais comme vous le savez c'est un AU et en plus, je pense que cette fic est déjà très sombre pour rajouter en plus une Moira Queen infernale XD**_

 _ **Vous voulez la suite ? Moi je veux pleins de reviews, et je posterais le chapitre 3 quand j'aurais des reviews lol**_

 _ **A bientôt pitetre ^^**_

 _ **Bisouxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et bah merci à tous ! J'adore lire vos reviews et j'en ai eu pas mal pour le précédent, merci à vous !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre qui est plus long que prévu et surtout qui m'a donné du fil à retordre lol**_

 _ **Chapitre 03**_

A l'entente de cette phrase, de ces quelques mots, Félicity le sentit se détendre dans ses bras, il la repoussa un peu et posa une main sur sa joue.

 _\- Est-ce que je peux espérer ne pas être repoussé si je t'embrasse cette fois ?_

Elle rit doucement et se redressa, il sourit et s'approcha d'elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser était doux, tendre au début, avant que Félicity ne se redresse et réclame un meilleur accès à sa bouche, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, il sourit contre ses lèvres et la serra contre lui tout en accentuant le baiser. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi Oliver caressant son dos tendrement alors que ses mains à elle caressaient doucement sa nuque et la base de ses cheveux. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle. Oliver posa son front contre le sien et la serra encore plus contre lui.

 _\- Ne pars jamais loin de moi... C'est tout ce que je demande..._

 _\- Je ne le veux pas..._

Il posa un baiser sur son front avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Théa.

 _\- Ah vous êtes là !_

 _\- Théa..._

 _\- Désolée, mais je ne trouve pas Elina, je ne sais pas où elle est._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Ils sortirent tout les deux de la chambre, main dans la main suivant Théa. Cette dernière avait bien vu ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre et était heureuse pour eux, mais pour le moment, elle était beaucoup trop inquiète pour la fillette.

 _\- Je lui ai dis qu'on irait manger une glace toutes les deux. Elle voulait prévenir maman, mais quand je l'ai croisé, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Je ne sais pas où elle est..._

Ils cherchèrent dans tout le manoir, dans toutes les chambres, dans toutes les pièces, appelant son prénom, mais il n'y avait aucune réponse. Félicity commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, elle essuya rapidement une larme qui avait coulé malgré elle. Oliver la vit et vint la prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- Hey, elle ne doit pas être loin. Roy était dehors et il ne l'a pas vu sortir. On va la trouver..._

Elle hocha la tête, elle savait que Oliver ferait tout pour la retrouver. Moira voyait bien que Félicity avait peur, elle vint près d'elle et la serra contre elle pendant que Oliver prit la direction du jardin, il faisait si beau. Félicity se reprit rapidement et rejoignit Oliver, elle le vit chercher derrière des arbres, quand il la vit, il lui tendit la main qu'elle fut ravie de prendre. Roy arriva en courant vers eux.

 _\- Je l'ai trouvée, elle est dans l'écurie. Je crois qu'elle pleure..._

Oliver et Félicity s'y rendirent sans attendre, l'écurie n'était pas très loin. Ils entrèrent et regardèrent dans tout les box afin de la trouver, ils la virent agenouillée dans le troisième. Oliver ouvrit la porte et ils y entrèrent.

 _\- Hey Elina, tu nous as fait peur à maman et moi._

Félicity résista à l'envie de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, certes elle avait eu peur, mais elle voulait comprendre pourquoi elle était partie se cacher comme ça. Elina leva un peu la tête, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Oliver s'approcha et se mit à côté d'elle, Félicity se mit devant sa petite fille.

 _\- Pourquoi tu es partie Elina ?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu pars maman ? Pourquoi sans moi ? Je veux venir avec toi si tu t'en va..._

Félicity se rapprocha et tendit les bras vers sa fille, Elina se leva et vint se blottir dans ses bras, la fillette avait entendu sa discussion avec Moira et avait eu peur de se retrouver toute seule. Alors elle était partie se cacher.

 _\- Ma puce, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du tort, je pensais vraiment que c'était la meilleure solution._

 _\- Mais maman..._

Elina baissa le regard mais ses larmes redoublèrent et elle s'échappa des bras de sa mère pour aller se réfugier dans ceux d'Oliver. Félicity eut mal au cœur de voir sa fille la fuir mais en voyant qu'elle se sentait si bien avec Oliver, ça lui fit vraiment plaisir. Ce dernier caressa doucement ses cheveux et tenta de la calmer mais la fillette continuait de pleurer. Félicity se rapprocha et caressa doucement le dos de sa fille.

 _\- Ne pleure pas mon bébé... Je vais rester... Je veux rester._

Elina se recula un peu tout en restant dans les bras d'Oliver, elle essuya ses larmes.

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

Félicity hocha la tête, Oliver sourit et lui prit la main doucement.

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu as dit que tu allais partir maman ?_

 _\- Parce que je suis stupide... Et j'avais peur..._

Oliver sourit et posa un baiser sur son front, elle se blottit contre lui et Elina changea de nouveau de genoux. Elle accueillit sa fille avec plaisir.

 _\- Tu es pas bête maman et faut pas avoir peur ici... Je t'aime fort_.

Elle sourit et la serra fort, Oliver voulut se redresser et les laisser toutes les deux mais il sentit la main de Félicity le retenir, il sourit et se rapprocha d'elles.

 _\- Je t'aime Elina..._

Elle se redressa un peu tout en tenant Elina qui avait cessé de pleurer. Elle regarda vers Oliver qui lui souriait, se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Et je t'aime Oliver..._

Il sourit encore plus et l'embrassa moins chastement tout en restant descend devant Elina.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Je vous aime toutes les deux._

Elle sourit et se colla à lui en caressant doucement le dos de sa fille. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que Elina s'était endormie. Oliver se dégagea doucement et la prit dans ses bras avant de se redresser. Félicity les suivit, Oliver lâcha Elina d'une main et prit celle de Félicity de l'autre avant de rejoindre le manoir, sous le regard attendri de Moira Queen.

Ça faisait déjà un peu plus d'un mois que Oliver et Félicity étaient ensemble, au début ça avait vraiment été très difficile pour eux. Félicity faisait parfois des cauchemars et refusait au début de dormir dans la même chambre qu'Oliver de peur de se mettre à le frapper. Mais depuis une semaine environ, elle acceptait qu'il dorme avec elle. Ce soir là, elle voulait lui parler, lui dire la vérité, lui montrer ce qu'il lui faisait si peur, même si elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Elina dormait dans sa chambre alors Félicity alla frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Oliver. Il lui dit d'entrer, elle ouvrit et elle le vit sourire en la voyant.

 _\- Hey..._

 _\- Hey..._

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui prendre la main et de la guider vers le lit mais elle l'arrêta. Oliver ne comprenait pas, d'habitude elle ne disait rien quand ils allaient se coucher.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Je... Dois te parler... De ce qui me fait si peur... Je sais que je le dois si je veux que ça marche entre nous... Et crois-moi, il n'y a rien que je ne veuille plus que ça..._

Oliver ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle s'installa sur le rebord du lit, elle avait tellement peur mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire ce pas en avant afin qu'il comprenne pourquoi elle refusait qu'ils ne fassent autre chose que dormir l'un contre l'autre. Elle défit doucement les boutons de sa chemise. Oliver fit de grands yeux en se demandant ce qui lui prenait de faire ça. Il s'avança et retira ses mains de l'avant dernier bouton.

 _\- Ne fait pas ça... Je ne veux pas..._

 _\- Je le sais... Mais je sais aussi que je dois te montrer... S'il te plaît... Pendant que j'en ai le courage..._

Il sentit ses mains trembler dans les siennes, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise en faisant quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Elle lui avait tout dit de ce que ces ordures qui se faisaient appeler « maîtres » avaient osé lui faire et même s'il était furieux, il ne lui en voulait pas et ne la regardait pas différemment, il l'aimait et comprenait pourquoi elle avait peur d'avancer dans leur relation. Félicity finit de défaire les boutons de son chemisier, elle le fit glisser sur le lit tout en fermant les yeux, elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard quand il verrait les horreurs qu'elle avait sur le corps... Elle tremblait, de peur, elle savait que ça pouvait tout changer entre eux... Oliver les vit, les cicatrices sur son corps, les marques de ceintures, certaines de cigarettes, d'autres qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier... Il vit des larmes couler sur ses joues, Oliver s'abaissa et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

 _\- Tu es magnifique... Ces marques sur ton corps, ne me dégouttent pas... Elles montrent à quel point tu es forte, à quel point tu as du te battre pour survivre. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es... Absolument tout ce que tu es et je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu finisses par me faire entièrement confiance._

 _\- Je te fais confiance ! Entièrement... C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance..._

Il sourit, elle tremblait encore, Oliver prit le plaid posé à côté d'elle et lui mis sur les épaules.

 _\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en toi ?_

 _\- Je me sens salis... A cause de ce que j'ai fais avec eux... Même si je n'avais pas le choix... Je n'arrive pas à me regarder en face et à me dire que tu voudrais de moi malgré tout..._

Il sourit et la fit se redresser avant de la serrer contre lui, elle passa ses bras dans son dos alors qu'il caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il finit par se détacher d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Il savait qu'elle se sentait mal à cause de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, quand elle lui avait raconté que quand elle faisait la chambre de son dernier maître, il avait l'habitude de fermer la porte à clés et de lui dire de s'allonger sur le lit, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle obéissait... Elle craignait trop qu'il s'en prenne à sa fille, après avoir fini son récit, elle avait été vomir au toilette, ne supportant pas de se rappeler de tout ça. Il était venu près d'elle et avait tenu ses cheveux tout en lui caressant doucement le dos. Quand il l'avait rencontré, il avait espérer qu'elle n'ai pas eu à se donner à ses maîtres mais il avait trop espérer. Ils avaient abusé de la femme qu'il aimait et si ça n'avait pas été légal d'abuser des esclaves... Oliver les aurait tué, sans aucune hésitation.

Les larmes de Félicity coulaient toujours, il les essuya doucement tout en lui souriant. Bien sur qu'il avait envie d'elle, pratiquement tout le temps, mais ils avaient le temps, il n'était pas pressé et il devait le lui dire.

 _\- Un jour... Je te prouverais que malgré ton passé, je te veux totalement. Et ce jour là, je te montrerais à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu es belle à mes yeux..._

Elle se redressa et réclama un baiser qu'il fut ravi de lui donner, il la serra dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Il se sépara d'elle au bout d'un moment, ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mal à l'aise en sentant le désir qui l'habitait, il voulut la ramener au lit mais elle le retint par la main. Elle ne voulait plus avoir peur, et n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa la main qu'elle tenait au niveau de son cœur.

 _\- Montre-le moi ce soir..._

Il s'approcha et posa une main sur sa hanche avant de coller son front au sien.

 _\- Tu es sure ?_

Elle hocha la tête.

 _\- Non Félicity... Dis-le, je veux t'entendre dire que tu es sure..._

 _\- Je suis sure Oliver... Fais-moi l'amour..._

Il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Oliver la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit tout en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou et sur sa poitrine. Il remonta au niveau de ses lèvres et lui fit promettre de lui dire si elle n'était pas à l'aise. Elle le lui promit et il partagèrent un baiser comme pour sceller cette promesse.

Moira Queen se trouvait chez Frank Bertinelli, le père d'Helena, quand Oliver avait dit à la jeune femme qu'il ne pouvait plus être avec elle, Helena lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait jamais les papiers de Félicity et d'Elina. Oliver était furieux, il voulait tellement les affranchir, alors Moira avait décidé de parler à Frank, même si elle savait que ce dernier n'écouterait sans doute pas.

 _\- Moira Queen, que me vaut ce plaisir ?_

Elle se leva de son siège et lui serra la main qu'il tendait vers elle. Ils se rassirent tout les deux et Moira serra le poing en voyant Helena rejoindre son père. Quand elle avait vu son fils sortir avec elle, au début elle pensait que c'était la meilleure solution, mais elle avait fini par comprendre que c'était faux, et quand son fils lui avait expliqué la vérité, elle avait comprit que tout était mensonge et était furieux après Helena qui avait fait ce chantage à son fils.

 _\- Bonsoir madame Queen._

 _\- Bonsoir Helena._

 _\- Comment va Oliver ?_

 _\- Il va très bien. Il est très heureux, merci de demander._

Elle vit Helena se tendre et froncer les sourcils, Moira n'allait pas lui mentir. Helena s'en alla et Moira se retrouva seule avec Frank.

 _\- Vous voulez sans doute me parler de l'accord de votre fils et de ma fille._

Moira étouffa un léger rire.

 _\- L'accord ? Votre fille a dit à mon fils qu'elle lui donnerait les papiers d'une femme et de sa fille si elle sortait avec lui... Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'appelle ça du chantage._

Frank Bertinelli soupira, comment sa fille avait pu dire à Oliver Queen qu'il possédait les papiers des esclaves de cette ville ? C'était censé être un secret bien gardé pour éviter ce genre de choses.

 _\- Helena ne m'a pas parlé de ça... Elle m'a dit que si votre fils acceptait de sortir avec elle, elle lui donnerait le nom de l'acheteur d'une esclave que votre fils veut posséder._

Elle ferma les yeux, ça allait être bien plus compliqué que ce qu'elle pensait.

 _\- Cette femme et sa fille sont déjà chez moi... Et si tout se passe comme je le souhaite, elles feront un jour partie de ma famille, et j'aimerais qu'elles soient libres afin de leur prouver que leur place est parmi nous._

 _\- Vous voulez libérer deux esclaves ?_

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

 _\- Oui en effet, je veux qu'elles soient libres._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Ça vous apporterait quoi ?_

Moira sourit et répondit sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. Félicity et Elina rendaient son fils heureux, et elle les aimait, beaucoup, vraiment. Elle voulait leur donner la vie qu'elles méritaient.

 _\- Les rendre heureuses, rendre mon fils heureux. Vous avez d'autres questions ?_

Frank sourit avant de se lever et de quitter le salon un moment. Moira resta sans rien faire pendant un moment. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quelque chose dans les mains. Il le tendit à Moira qui vit quatre papiers, un concernant Félicity, un autre Elina, un autre Raisa et l'autre Roy.

 _\- Vous pouvez prendre les quatre si vous voulez... Mais vous devez savoir que posséder ces papiers ne les libère pas... Ca empêche juste quelqu'un d'autre de les acheter._

Moira soupira, elle ne savait pas quoi faire du coup. Elle rangea les papiers dans son sac, décidée à les garder tout les quatre afin de s'assurer qu'ils puissent rester avec eux.

 _\- Comment faire pour les libérer ?_

 _\- Si votre fils fini par l'épouser elle sera libre !_

Il dit ça en riant, persuadé que jamais Oliver Queen n'épousera une esclave, mais Moira savait que son fils en rêvait, et qu'un jour il lui demanderait.

 _\- Vous savez Mr Bertinelli, mon fils est capable d'accomplir de grandes choses pour l'intérêt de cette femme et de sa fille._

 _\- Peut être Moira, mais de là à épouser une esclave... Ne me faites pas rire._

 _\- Vous allez être surpris... Sur ce je vous laisse._

 _\- Peut être qu'il libérera la femme, mais l'enfant restera esclave._

 _\- Alors il l'adoptera, ça en fera au moins deux sur quatre de sauvés..._

 _\- Comme il vous plaira Moira mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si à cause des actes de votre fils, votre famille perd en crédibilité. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, vous connaissez le chemin_

Moira se leva et quitta la maison des Bertinelli, elle espérait vraiment ne pas se tromper sur son fils et qu'il aimait suffisamment Félicity et Elina pour les intégrer à leur famille, d'une parce qu'elle les aimait elle aussi et de deux, elle voulait rabattre le caquet de ces bourges persuadés que les esclaves valent moins qu'eux.

Ça faisait près d'une heure qu'Oliver était réveillé, il était à peine sept heures du matin, il devait aller au bureau, mais il ne voulait pas partir sans qu'elle ne soit réveillée, ne voulant pas qu'elle croit qu'il soit parti comme un voleur. Il l'observait, elle était si paisible, allongée contre lui, une main sur sa poitrine. Durant leur nuit, tout avait été si parfait, il s'était montré aussi tendre que possible, lui avait montré son amour de la meilleure façon qui soit. Il avait senti qu'elle était nerveuse à plusieurs moments, mais elle l'avait rassuré, en lui disant qu'elle le voulait vraiment, il savait qu'elle disait la vérité et l'avait aimé le plus tendrement possible. Quand enfin ils s'étaient laissés retomber après leur amour intense, il l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait dit encore une fois à quel point il l'aimait.

Il la vit remuer et froncer les sourcils, il l'entoura de ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front.

 _\- C'est moi, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité mon ange._

Elle se détendit et ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard. Elle leva la tête et sourit en le voyant. Heureuse de se trouver dans ses bras.

 _\- Désolée..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien... Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- On ne peut mieux._

Elle lui sourit, il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, quand ils se séparèrent, il la vit refermer les yeux, elle devait encore être fatiguée. Il remonta la couverture le long de son corps et posa un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Dors encore un peu._

 _\- Tu restes ?_

Il sourit et la serra encore plus contre lui. Il devait peut-être aller bosser mais il voulait encore plus rester avec elle. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et se colla totalement à lui, il ne pouvait pas bouger, même s'il le voulait ce qui n'était pas le cas.

 _\- Je ne te quitte pas... Jamais..._

Elle se rendormit paisiblement pendant près de deux heures, deux heures durant lesquelles il ne bougea pas, se contentant de la garder contre lui et de la regarder dormir. Quand elle se réveilla, elle sourit en le voyant, près d'elle, à la regarder, elle sourit comme elle n'avait jamais sourit. Elle était si heureuse, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait totalement heureuse. Elle regarda le réveil et se redressa tout à coup.

 _\- Ton travail..._

Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement.

 _\- Tu m'as demandé de rester, alors je suis resté..._

Elle sourit et se mit doucement sur lui. Oliver passa ses bras dans son dos tout en la serrant contre lui, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en caressant doucement son dos. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment ainsi, simplement à s'embrasser et à se caresser doucement. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient heureux, ils finirent par se lever et par s'habiller avant de sortir de la chambre, il était près de neuf heure, ils allèrent voir dans la chambre de Elina mais celle ci était déjà levée. Oliver était nerveux tout à coup, il se demandait ce qu'elle penserait, certes Elina savait que sa mère et lui s'aimaient, mais ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé. Félicity se demanda ce qu'il avait, il avait été si souriant et si tactile depuis leur réveil et là, il s'était éloigné d'elle et ne parlait plus.

 _\- Oliver..._

Il se retourna et vit son regard perdu, il sourit et lui prit les mains.

 _\- Tu ne veux plus..._

 _\- Si, je le veux plus que tout... C'est juste... Que j'ai peur qu'Elina réagisse mal. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur, ni lui faire de la peine..._

Elle baissa le regard, elle avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, il la voulait elle mais s'occuper d'un enfant était compliqué et même s'il prenait soin d'elle depuis son arrivée, s'il ne voulait pas plus, elle ne lui en voudrait pas.

 _\- Tu n'es pas forcé de faire quoi que ce soit tu sais... Pour Elina..._

Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle, Félicity pensait qu'il ne voulait pas d'Elina ?

 _\- Je l'aime... Autant que je t'aime. Et un jour j'aimerais qu'elle me voit plus que comme l'homme qui l'a sortit de cet enfer..._

 _\- Que veux-tu dire ?_

 _\- Qu'un jour, j'aimerais qu'elle soit ma fille... Et toi ma femme.._.

Il sourit en voyant le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il la prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, on prendra notre temps. Je te dis juste ce que je souhaite plus que tout._

Elle sourit et se laissa aller à cette étreinte en la lui rendant sans attendre.

Deux ans s'écoulèrent, deux années durant lesquelles ils avaient été heureux, et même plus que ça. Quand Moira leur avait dit qu'elle possédait leur papiers, Félicity avait pleuré, ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire pour la remercier, ni elle ni sa fille ne pourraient être vendues à nouveau. Ils avaient brûlé les papiers dans la cheminée, un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tout les trois sur le canapé. Elina avait bien pris la nouvelle, que sa mère et Oliver étaient ensemble et qu'ils espéraient qu'un jour ils soient une famille. Elina descendit les marches du manoir en courant, avec sa petite robe bleue et son gilet noir, elle allait avoir huit ans, et Oliver trouvait qu'elle grandissait de plus en plus.

 _\- Oli... Euh papa ! Papa !_

Ce petit mot tout simple qu'elle utilisait pour l'appeler depuis une semaine environ, elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait, et Oliver lui avait juste répondu que ça faisait deux ans qu'il attendait ce moment, parfois elle avait encore des lapsus mais elle aimait l'appeler "papa". Oliver discutait avec un homme tout en regardant l'alliance à son doigt, il sourit, il avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient mariés, il lui avait demandé le mois dernier et elle avait dit oui, il était heureux et n'avait pas pu attendre, alors quand il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait se marier rapidement, elle avait dit oui sans attendre. Une semaine déjà qu'ils étaient mariés. Il laissa cet homme pour aller parler à un autre quand il entendit sa fille l'appeler, il sourit et s'excusa afin d'aller auprès de sa fille.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Elina ?_

 _\- Maman... Elle a peur, elle pleure..._

Il fronça les sourcils, dit à sa fille qu'il revenait avant de monter à l'étage. Il savait que Félicity était nerveuse, c'était la première soirée que la famille organisait au manoir depuis qu'elle y était rentrée, Moira n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée, car il y avait beaucoup de maîtres, mais elle devait en faire de temps en temps afin de sauver les apparences et de montrer qu'ils étaient comme tout le monde. Il entra dans leur chambre et vit des larmes couler sur ses joues, elle les essuya rapidement quand elle le vit. Oliver s'approcha d'elle et vint lui prendre les mains.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon ange ?_

 _\- C'est juste..._

Il sourit et essuya ses larmes doucement.

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, si tu ne veux pas venir en bas, tu n'es pas forcée... Tu peux rester dans notre chambre._

 _\- Je sais que tu me l'as dit... Mais je suis ta femme et..._

Il sourit et la fit taire en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres, elle sourit contre ses lèvres et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Oliver se sépara d'elle et colla son front au sien.

 _\- Tu es ma femme, et je t'aime, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois faire ce qui te déplaît. Si tu veux rester ici, alors fais-le. De toute façon, je déteste ce genre de soirée._

 _\- Je veux venir, mais je ne sais pas si je supporterais de rester seule... Surtout si..._

Oliver l'interrompit, il savait ce qui lui faisait peur. Savait que si elle croisait un de ses maître, elle aurait peur.

 _\- Tu ne seras jamais toute seule... Si l'un d'eux se trouve en bas, prends ma main et serre la. Je suis là, je serais toujours là..._

Elle sourit et ils se levèrent tout les deux, main dans la main avant de se diriger vers le salon où se trouvaient tout les invités.

La soirée se passa plutôt bien, Oliver discuta avec des invités, sa femme étant constamment à ses côtés. La plupart étaient étonnés de voir que les rumeurs étaient vraies, que Oliver Queen avait bien épousé une ancienne esclave, mais il jetait un regard noir à quiconque osait sourire de cette situation. Il aimait sa femme plus que tout et refusait que quiconque dise du mal d'elle. Il vit sa femme bailler, elle essaya de lui cacher mais il le remarqua.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, ça va... Juste un peu fatiguée._

 _\- Ok... Monte te coucher, je te rejoins bientôt._

 _\- Merci..._

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elina était dans la cuisine, elle était venue chercher quelque chose à manger, elle avait vraiment faim mais ne voulait pas déranger son père ni les invités, elle prit une banane et l'éplucha quand elle entendit du bruit, elle sursauta et fit tomber un bol sur le sol.

 _\- Mais qui voilà !_

Elina était pétrifiée, devant elle, se trouvait le maître chez qui elle vivait quand elle avait rencontré son père, ce maître qui faisait du mal à sa mère, qui la faisait pleurer si souvent.

 _\- Que fais-tu là ? Tu voles ?_

 _\- Non... J'ai faim, papa dis que je peux manger quand je veux..._

 _\- Papa ? Tu crois que c'est ton père ?_

 _\- C'est mon papa..._

Oliver entra à ce moment là, il cherchait sa fille, Raisa l'avait vu entrée ici. Quand il avait entendu ce maître parler à sa fille de cette façon, il avait vu rouge. Il vit le regard effrayé de sa petite fille, il s'approcha et lui tendit les bras, Elina les tendit et il put la prendre contre lui, il se releva et Elina enfoui son visage dans son cou.

 _\- Je suis là ma puce, tout va bien._

 _\- Je voulais manger... Il dit que je vole... Papa je voulais juste manger..._

Il prit la banane qu'elle avait commencé à éplucher et la lui donna.

 _\- Prends-la... Tout va bien._

La fillette hésita un moment, elle regardait la banane en se mordant la lèvre, Oliver lui posa un baiser sur la joue et essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé.

 _\- Hey, tout va bien. Tu peux manger, tu le sais. Tu te rappelles, on a parlé avec maman... Tu es ma fille, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je ne laisserais personne dire le contraire. Je t'aime Elina._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi papa... Très fort..._

Oliver sourit et serra un peu plus sa fille contre lui, Elina prit la banane et avala une bouchée tout en gardant sa tête contre l'épaule de son père. Oliver la sentait trembler contre lui, il caressa doucement son dos tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. L'homme s'avança un peu mais Oliver recula vers la porte de la cuisine. Elina se colla toujours plus à lui, tremblant encore de tout son petit corps.

 _\- Ne vous approchez pas de ma fille. Jamais._

Il quitta la cuisine et alla à l' étage, Elina avait sorti son visage de son cou, il l'a conduisit à sa chambre et l'allongea sur son lit. Elina avait fini sa banane durant le trajet jusqu'à la chambre.

 _\- Tu vas mieux ?_

 _\- Oui... Il va pas faire du mal a maman hein ?_

Oliver sourit et remit une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa fille.

 _\- Jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un vous faire du mal. Ni à ta maman... Ni à toi._

Elle sourit et se mit sur le côté prête à s'endormir. Oliver sortit de la chambre, laissa la porte entre ouverte et alla retrouver sa femme. Une fois dans sa chambre il vit Félicity, assise dans leur lit en train de serrer son oreiller. Il se demandait ce qu'il n'allait pas, la soirée avait peut-être été plus éprouvante qu'il le pensait. Il s'approcha et lui prit les mains.

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas du venir si tu n'étais pas prête..._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Je suis inquiète..._

 _\- De quoi ?_

Elle baissa les yeux mais il posa une main sur sa joue et la fit relever son regard.

 _\- Tu peux tout me dire... Tu le sais..._

 _\- Je... J'avais du retard... Alors j'ai fais un test et... C'est positif... Je suis enceinte.._

Il fit de grands yeux avant qu'un large sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. La jeune femme avait baissé le regard ne sachant pas comment il réagirait, elle venait de faire le test, en remontant elle en avait assez de douter alors elle avait fait le test et il était positif. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de bébé, pas une fois, ils avaient Elina et s'en contentaient tout les deux. Ce bébé était une surprise totale. Elle ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus ce silence quand elle sentit une main de son mari se poser sur sa joue, elle releva les yeux vers lui et le vit un grand sourire sur le visage.

 _\- C'est génial !_

Félicity était surprise de sa réaction, elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait si heureux d'avoir un bébé...

 _\- Tu le penses vraiment ?_

Il sourit et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, prit l'oreiller qu'elle serrait toujours et le posa à côté d'elle avant de poser une main sur son ventre plat et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il était heureux, il voulait lui en parler un jour, lui parler d'agrandir leur famille, d'avoir un bébé, de donner un frère ou une soeur à Elina mais il savait que sa femme était encore fragile et qu'elle avait encore du chemin à faire alors il voulait attendre avant de lui parler de ce désir d'avoir un second enfant. Il fallait qu'il rassure sa femme au plus vite.

 _\- Oui, je sais qu'on en a jamais parlé, mais je suis heureux, c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait nous arriver... Elina va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur... Je t'aime tellement !_

Il la serra dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres dans son cou, elle lui rendit cette étreinte et l'entraîna sur le lit avec elle, ils rirent tout les deux, Félicity était rassurée, il était aussi heureux qu'elle, ils allaient avoir un bébé.

Le couple avait annoncé la nouvelle à Elina depuis près d'un mois, quand elle avait entendu qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, elle avait sourit, vraiment. Mais depuis, elle ne souriait plus, elle ne parlait plus non plus. Elle disait juste « oui » ou « non » quand on lui posait une question. Félicity avait essayé de lui parler mais Elina lui avait dit que tout allait bien. Oliver avait essayé aussi, mais elle avait répondu la même chose.

Elle ne passait pratiquement plus de temps avec ses parents, jouait dehors ou allait voir les chevaux. Personne ne la reconnaissait plus. Félicity était inquiète pour sa fille et Oliver aussi, ils ne la comprenaient pas. Oliver vint prendre sa femme dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, il tenta de la rassurer mais ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait non plus. Elina était si câline en temps normal, venant dans ses bras dès qu'elle pouvait, venant parfois la nuit quand elle faisait des cauchemars mais là quand ils l'entendaient crier, ils allaient la voir mais elle leur disait que tout allait bien, ils savaient qu'elle mentait, les larmes sur ses joues disaient le contraire.

Moira ne reconnaissait plus sa petite fille, et elle savait que ses parents s'inquiétait beaucoup. Alors ce jour là, elle décida de lui parler, seule à seule. Elina était assise sur le canapé, en train de lire un livre.

 _\- Elina, tu viens te promener dans le jardin ?_

La fillette hocha la tête et se leva tout en prenant la main de sa grand-mère. Ensemble, elles allèrent dans le jardin. Elles marchèrent main dans la main et s'installèrent sur un banc. Elina regardait les fleurs et souriait.

 _\- Elles sont belles toutes ces fleurs, pas vrai Elina ?_

 _\- Je les aime beaucoup grand-mère._

Moira sourit, c'était la première phrase qu'elle prononçait depuis longtemps et ça lui avait manqué de ne pas l'entendre l'appeler ainsi. Un jour, peu après le mariage de ses parents, Elina était venue la voir et lui avait demandé si elle pouvait l'appeler grand-mère vu que maintenant Oliver était son papa. Moira avait sourit et lui avait dit qu'elle serait très heureuse de ça.

 _\- Elina, je suis inquiète tu sais._

La fillette tourna la tête vers sa grand-mère et baissa le regard. Moira sourit et lui prit la main.

 _\- Et je crois que tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Tu es différente depuis quelques temps... Et ton papa, ta maman et moi on ne sait pas pourquoi..._

Elina tourna la tête, mais Moira la prit dans ses bras et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

 _\- Tu as peur de quelque chose, une chose qui te fait plus peur que tout le reste..._

Elle hocha la tête et laissa les larmes couler silencieusement. Moira ne dit rien et la laissa prendre son temps.

 _\- Le bébé... Dans le ventre de maman... Quand il va arriver, je vais partir... Mais je veux pas partir..._

Moira ne comprenait pas ce que sa petite fille disait. Elle se leva et se mit juste devant elle.

 _\- Mais de quoi tu parles Elina ? Tu es chez toi ici. Avec tes parents. Tu ne vas aller nul part._

 _\- Ils vont avoir un autre bébé... Ils vont plus avoir besoin de moi..._

 _\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il se passe quand on a un bébé ? Qu'on laisse les autres enfants ?_

Elina hocha la tête tout en pleurant.

 _\- Je veux pas partir loin de maman et papa... Je veux pas être toute seule..._

Moira serra sa petite fille dans ses bras et la consola pendant un long moment, voyant que ça ne suffisait pas, elle s'éloigna d'elle et essuya ses larmes.

 _\- Elina, écoute-moi bien. Jamais tes parents ne t'abandonneront parce qu'ils vont avoir un autre bébé. Ce bébé qui va naître, sera ton frère ou ta sœur. Tout comme Théa est la sœur de ton père. Je n'ai jamais voulu abandonner ton papa quand ta tante est née._

 _\- Mais c'est pas mon vrai papa, ni ma vraie maman..._

Moira sourit et serra de nouveau la petite dans ses bras.

 _\- Bien sur que oui, tu n'étais pas dans le ventre de ta mère, c'est vrai. Mais ils t'aiment tellement, tu crois qu'ils t'auraient gardé tout ce temps s'ils ne t'aimaient pas ? Je ne crois pas... Mais maintenant, il faut aller leur parler... Parce que je pense qu'ils sont vraiment inquiet pour toi._

Elina hocha la tête et reprit la main de sa grand-mère, ensemble elles rentrèrent au manoir. Sur place, elles virent Oliver et Félicity enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Félicity pleurait légèrement, elle s'inquiétait tellement pour sa petite fille. Elle s'approcha et serra sa fille dans ses bras, Elina rendit cette étreinte avec plaisir laissant des petites larmes couler sur ses joues. Oliver s'en rendit compte et caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille.

 _\- Parle-nous ma puce... S'il te plaît..._

Elle resserra encore plus son étreinte sur sa mère et cache son visage dans son cou tout en secouant doucement la tête, elle avait peur de parler, peur de dire ce qu'il se passait, de dire de quoi elle avait si peur. Moira s'approcha, elle devait leur dire afin de clarifier la situation au plus vite, afin que sa petite fille qu'elle aimait tant soit rassurée.

 _\- Elina pense... Que vous ne voudrez plus d'elle après la naissance du bébé._

Le couple regarda Moira ne comprenant pas ce que ça voulait dire. Félicity repoussa doucement sa petite fille qui garda les yeux baissés.

 _\- C'est vrai Elina ? Tu penses vraiment ça ?_

La fillette hocha la tête en laissant ses larmes couler. Oliver se baissa et prit sa fille dans ses bras avant de la porter jusqu'au canapé, il s'assit dessus et mit sa fille sur ses genoux. Félicity les rejoignit et se mit près d'eux, une main sur son ventre. Elle avait du mal à croire que depuis un mois, leur fille souffrait autant. Ils auraient du lui parler un peu plus, mais pourtant elle avait sourit quand elle avait appris pour le bébé.

 _\- Elina, tu ne dois jamais penser ça... Jamais._

 _\- Mais c'est votre bébé... Moi maman m'a trouvé..._

 _\- Tu es notre fille quand même. On t'aime vraiment très fort._

Oliver regarda vers sa mère tout en tenant sa fille contre lui.

 _\- Tu peux aller chercher les papiers s'il te plaît ?_

 _\- Bien sur, j'y vais._

Moira quitta la pièce, Oliver installa mieux sa fille et la regarda dans les yeux.

 _\- Je t'aime Elina. Toi, ta maman et le bébé je vous aime plus que tout. Je ne veux pas vivre sans vous trois, même pas une seule journée. Je ne vais pas te mentir, un bébé ça prend beaucoup de temps et parfois on s'occupera vraiment beaucoup de lui. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on t'aimera moins, ni qu'on ne voudra plus de toi._

Elina se colla à son père tout en regardant sa mère qui avait toujours sa main sur son ventre. Ça ne se voyait vraiment pas beaucoup, juste un petit peu et encore, seulement quand elle portait un T shirt, sinon son ventre était bien caché. En même temps elle en était à juste trois mois.

Moira revint avec un petit dossier qu'elle donna à son fils.

 _\- C'est quoi ?_

Oliver sourit et les ouvrit.

 _\- Je voulais vous en parler plus tard à toutes les deux, afin d'avoir votre accord, et être sur que ce soit accepté aussi. Mais j'ai engagé un avocat... Pour une adoption..._

Félicity regarda son mari, il avait fait ça sans rien dire, elle était heureuse, vraiment heureuse, elle se rapprocha, posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et posa ensuite sa tête contre son épaule. Oliver sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

 _\- Ça veut dire quoi ?_

 _\- Ça veut dire ma puce... Que d'ici quelques temps si tout va bien. Je serais vraiment ton père. Pas seulement parce qu'on le veut, je signerais des papiers disant que tu es ma fille, et que tu le seras toujours._

Oliver referma le dossier et le posa sur la table avant de serrer de nouveau sa fille contre lui.

 _\- Ne doute jamais de notre amour pour toi Elina. Jamais._

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment quand Félicity dit à son mari que leur fille s'était endormie. Il se leva et elle le suivit jusqu'à la chambre de le fillette. Oliver la coucha et la couvrit doucement avant de se redresser. Il espérait vraiment qu'à son réveil, elle redevienne la petite fille souriante qu'elle était. Ils sortirent, une fois dans leur chambre Félicity se tourna vers son mari et le serra contre elle.

 _\- Merci..._

 _\- De quoi mon ange ?_

 _\- De nous aimer à ce point Elina et moi..._

Il sourit et la serra contre lui un peu plus.

 _\- Les papiers te concernent aussi Félicity... C'est ta fille depuis plus longtemps que moi... Mais avec ces papiers, ce sera légal..._

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit, elle était heureuse de sa décision. Ils avaient un peu mal au cœur... Que leur fille ai pu penser qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas suffisamment pour qu'elle reste avec eux mais ils prendraient tout leur temps afin qu'elle comprenne, que ce bébé qui grandissait doucement dans le ventre de Félicity, ne la remplacerait jamais, jamais ce bébé ne prendrait sa place, il sera juste un ajout à leur famille.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Elina entra dans la chambre de ses parents, elle leur demanda si ils étaient prêt, Oliver sourit et ajusta sa cravate alors que Félicity prit sa pochette assortie à la robe. Elle s'approcha et vint enlacer sa mère tout en posant un bisou sur son ventre, son ventre qui devenait de plus en plus visible. Depuis leur discussion, Elina était de nouveau elle même et elle amait ce bébé, elle lui parlait souvent à travers le ventre de sa mère et était très heureuse de devenir grande soeur.

Ils quittèrent la chambre tout les trois avant de se rendre au mariage de Laurel et de Tommy. La première fois que Félicity a rencontré les amis de son mari elle était nerveuse, elle n'a jamais été aussi nerveuse de sa vie, Oliver l'a rassuré en lui disant qu'ils étaient comme lui et qu'ils détestaient l'esclavagisme. Elle a été plus détendue, et maintenant elle les appréciait beaucoup, le jour de leur mariage, ils les avaient chaleureusement félicité alors quand ils ont été invité à leur mariage, elle fut ravie.

Ils étaient enfin sur place, la cérémonie était bien débutée. Elina et Félicity n'étaient pas à l'aise avec autant de monde, elles restèrent près de lui et ne le lâchaient pas, Félicity avait sa main dans la sienne et l'autre sur son ventre, Elina serra mon bras, elle le pinçait un peu mais Oliver savait qu'elle avait peur des étrangers. Il posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et lui sourit en lui disant que tout allait bien. Elle lui sourit et se colla à lui. Le mariage fut grandiose, bien plus impressionnant que le leur, à la fin Tommy et Laurel vinrent vers eux et les remercièrent d'être venus. Ils n'allaient pas rester à la fête, elles ne se sentaient pas prête pour ça et les nouveaux mariés comprenaient.

Ce soir là, Félicity était allongée sur le lit, Oliver arriva et sourit tout en la rejoignant, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser une main sur son ventre légèrement arrondis.

 _\- Elina s'est endormie ?_

 _\- Oui, enfin. Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui... Je suis désolée... De ne pas avoir pu rester à la fête... Mais toi tu aurais pu..._

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

 _\- Je vais là où tu es... Et puis Tommy nous invitera pour qu'on fête ça entre nous._

Félicity sourit et se redressa avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari, il passa ses bras dans son dos et la serra contre lui tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Elle voulut aller plus loin mais il la repoussa doucement, elle émit un petit gémissement de mécontentement mais quand elle vit son regard, elle comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- J'aurais aimé t'offrir un aussi beau mariage..._

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

 _\- Ne dis pas de bétises... Tout ce que je voulais c'était toi... Si tu m'avais offert ce genre de mariage, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été à l'aise... Là il n'y avait que toi, moi, Elina, tes amis et ta famille... Je t'aime Oliver... Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi heureuse, je ne veux rien changer. Rien du tout._

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la faire rouler sous lui. Elle rit doucement et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de glisser sous les couvertures et de se démontrer à quel point ils s'aimaient. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que ce ne serait pas facile tout les jours, que Félicity et Elina auraient encore des peurs qui pourraient les empêcher de faire des choses, mais Oliver serait patient, ça prendrait le temps qu'il faudra et ils avaient toutes leurs vies pour cela.

Plusieurs mois plus tard Oliver rentra du travail, il salua rapidement sa sœur et Roy qui sortaient boire un verre, ils étaient ensemble depuis peu, ils avaient enfin accepté le fait qu'ils ressentaient bien plus que de l'amitié, Moira s'en doutait depuis longtemps et était ravie de voir sa fille heureuse. Oliver monta à l'étage et ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Aaron, de leur fils. Ce qu'il vit le rendit encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa famille. Il vit sa femme, assise dans un rocking-chair, tenant leur fils de quatre mois dans ses bras, Elina agenouillée à ses pieds qui tenait la main de son petit frère. Il n'aurait pas pensé que sa fille soit aussi proche de son frère, sa fille... Maintenant quand il le disait c'était pour de vrai, elle était sa fille, la leur à tout les deux. L'adoption était officielle, ils avait signé les papiers et désormais, elle s'appelait Elina Queen. Il sourit encore plus, il aimait ce tableau, voir sa famille ansi, si heureuse.

Elina leva la tête et sourit en voyant son père.

 _\- Papa est rentré !_

Elle se leva et courut dans les bras de son père qui sourit et la prit dans ses bras avant de s'avancer vers sa femme et son fils.

 _\- Comment vont mes trois amours._

 _\- Très bien, Aaron vient de s'endormir..._

Il regarda son fils et caressa doucement sa joue. Félicity se leva et le posa dans son petit berceau. Elina descendit des bras de son père et se posa à côté.

 _\- Dors bien petit frère. Je t'aime._

Ils sortirent de la chambre avant de refermer la porte. Elina alla dans sa chambre, elle avait envie de jouer un peu avant de dîner. Oliver prit sa femme dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se sourirent et restèrent ainsi un long moment, ils étaient heureux et parfois ils avaient du mal à se souvenir d'où ils venaient, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu pour en arriver là, mais au final, ils y étaient arrivés, ils étaient ensemble, avaient deux enfants qu'ils aimaient plus que tout. Oliver la serra un peu plus alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou avant de lui murmurer qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Il lui sourit et lui répondit que lui aussi avant de lui prendre la main et de la guider vers le salon où les attendait Moira, ils s'installèrent avec elle, Moira souriait, heureuse de voir que son fils était vraiment au comble du bonheur, heureuse de voir que personne en ville ne disait quoi que ce soit quant-au passé de Félicity, de toute façon ils n'avaient pas intérêt, ce n'était pas interdit d'épouser une esclave, juste très rare. Félicity se blottit contre son mari en se disant que peu importe sa naissance, peu importe d'où elle venait, les bras de son mari étaient le seul endroit où elle était destiné.

 _ **Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! Vraiment !**_

 _ **A vos claviers pour les reviews, sinon pas de chapitre 4 ( comment ça c'est du chantage, même pas vrai XD )**_

 _ **Le chapitre 4 est bouclé en plus donc à vous de jouer si vous voulez le dernier ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis un peu déçue, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, mais bon, je l'ai posté le week-end et en général j'en ai moins ( ce que je comprends hein, vous avez d'autres choses à faire aussi lol )**_

 _ **Bref, voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui là !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Chapitre 04**_

Douze ans, déjà douze années que Elina Queen et sa mère vivaient au manoir, douze années qu'elle avait rencontré son père et il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'elle ne lui soit reconnaissante de les avoir sauvé sa mère et elle. Mais pas seulement. Sa mère et lui étaient mariés depuis près de onze ans maintenant et il la rendait tellement heureux. Elle avait vu sa mère changer depuis toutes ces années, au début, elle avait peur, avait du mal à faire confiance, mais son père avait réussi à gagner son cœur avec le temps et depuis quelques années, sa mère était plus ouverte, plus heureuse et elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars depuis très longtemps et quand parfois elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans une situation qui la mettait mal à l'aise, quand par exemple elle voyait un maître maltraiter un esclave, son père était toujours là, la tenant contre lui, la rassurant, lui disant que le monde ne changerait pas, mais que lui ferait tout pour que leur vie soit la plus belle possible.

Elina sourit en voyant son père jouer aux échecs avec Aaron, son petit frère était très doué à ce jeu, vraiment doué. Leur père lui avait appris l'an dernier et depuis il s'améliorait à chaque fois.

 _\- Alors petit frère, tu arrives à battre papa ?_

 _\- Parfois seulement, il me laisse jamais gagner !_

Son père ri doucement, il ne laissait pas Aaron gagner afin qu'il s'améliore, mais le petit Queen battait souvent son père à ce jeu. Elina embrassa son frère et son père sur la joue. Oliver se leva et suivit sa fille un moment.

 _\- Attends Elina..._

Elle se retourna et sourit.

 _\- Oui papa ?_

Oliver sourit, onze ans qu'elle l'appelait ainsi et il ne pouvait pas s'en lasser. Elle non plus d'ailleurs, il était son père, elle n'en avait pas d'autre et n'en voulait pas d'autre non plus. Il était son père tout comme sa mère était la sienne.

- _Tu sors souvent, et ce sont les vacances... Je..._

 _\- Je vais bien papa, je te le promets. Je sais que je ne suis pas du genre à sortir en temps normal, mais je passe du bon temps... Et non, je n'ai pas de petit copain. Promis._

Il sourit et embrassa sa fille, il n'était pas trop rassuré mais lui faisait confiance. Elina alla chercher sa veste, elle vit sa mère en train d'aider Raisa à ranger quelques affaires dans un placard, malgré toutes ces années à être la femme d'Oliver Queen, Félicity ne pouvait pas se résoudre à rester sans rien faire à attendre que Raisa lui fasse tout. Elle les salua et sa mère posa ce qu'elle portait avant de venir embrasser sa fille.

 _\- Tu peux ramener du vin pour ce soir ? Tommy et Laurel viennent dîner._

 _\- Pas de soucis, je le ramène._

 _\- Merci ma puce. A toute à l'heure._

 _\- Bye maman._

Elina quitta le manoir, elle fit quelques pas avant d'attraper un ballon à la volée. Elle rit et le renvoya à son cousin Jesse, il venait d'avoir sept ans, Roy et Théa avait eu un bébé surprise. Jesse n'était pas prévu et ils s'en étaient rendu compte à quatre mois de grossesse mais ils avaient bien pris la nouvelle et Jesse était là. Le petit garçon attrapa le ballon et shoota doucement dedans pour le renvoyer à son père. Elina se baissa et accueilli sa petite sœur Malia, la fillette venait de prendre cinq ans et ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, un bébé surprise comme disait son père, qui était arrivé peu de temps après Jesse.

 _\- Tu vas où ?_

 _\- Faire une course pour maman. Je reviens vite._

 _\- D'accord._

Malia retourna jouer avec son cousin en riant. Roy lui lança le ballon et elle réussi à shooter dedans. Elina lui fit un petit signe avant de continuer son chemin.

Elina quitta enfin la propriété le cœur lourd, elle avait menti à son père... Elle lui cachait quelque chose et ne savait pas comment lui dire... Elle continua sa route en essayant de trouver une explication sans leur mentir, parce qu'elle connaissait ses parents, ils devaient se douter de quelque chose, elle passait ses journée dehors alors qu'elle aimait son chez soi, passer du temps avec son frère, sa sœur et son cousin, faire ses devoirs. Elle voulait devenir quelqu'un et pas devenir comme tout ces jeunes qu'elle détestait à l'école. Oh bien sur, elle avait des amis, Clara et Lilly, mais elles étaient en vacances en dehors de la ville. Et son meilleur ami Henry venait de perdre son grand père, il n'était pas d'humeur à sortir, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle s'arrêta dans une boutique et acheta un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau. Elle ressortit et continua sa route.

Elle entra dans une vieille maison abandonnée, elle fit doucement avant de s'annoncer.

 _\- C'est moi, tu es là ?_

Aucune réponse, elle avança encore un peu mais ne vit rien.

 _\- Je suis revenue. Je t'ai apporté à manger._

Elle entendit du bruit et sourit en voyant qu'il sortait enfin. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, environ l'âge de son petit frère, Aaron. Elle lui tendit le sachet qu'il prit sans attendre, il s'installa dans un coin et dévora ce repas. Elle avait rencontré ce garçon trois jours auparavant, il avait été jeté à la rue par son maître, elle l'avait conduit ici en lui disant qu'elle allait l'aider, mais elle ne savait pas comment annoncer l'existence de ce jeune garçon à ses parents. Il ne lui parlait pratiquement pas, elle ne savait même pas son prénom, elle se contenta de le regarder manger, en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'elle en parle à ses parents, que eux pourraient l'aider, enfin peut-être, elle, ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait que dix sept ans et savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus pour venir en aide à son protégé.

Elina entendit un bruit dans son dos, elle se retourna vivement en espérant ne pas tomber sur une bande de voyou ou de brutes, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux dans le quartier. Elle fut rassurée quand croisa le regard bleu de son père, regard à la fois étonné et soulagé. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire, craignait la réaction de son père, mais quand elle vit celui ci s'approcher et venir la serrer contre elle en entourrant son dos et posant un baiser sur sa joue.

 _\- Dieu merci Elina, tu vas bien !_

 _\- Papa, mais... Tu m'as suivie !_

 _\- Oui... Ecoute, je suis désolée mais on s'inquiètait ta mère et moi... Tu était tellement différente ces derniers jours..._

Oliver a fixé un point au dessus de l'épaule de sa fille, celle ci s'est retournée et Oliver a aperçu le garçon que son aînée avait caché ces trois derniers jours. Il s'était levé et avait posé son sandwhich mangé de moitié sur le vieux fauteuil. Il était debout prêt a fuir, le regard rempli de crainte, comme celui qu'Elina avait quand elle était petite.

 _\- Ne pars pas... Mon père ne dira rien... Tu peux lui faire confiance..._

Oliver a sourit en entendant sa fille parler, il était heureux qu'elle parle de lui de cette façon. Le jeune garçon se stoppa, a regardé Elina, à regardé son père avant de se rasseoir, il était plus loin qu'au début, mais ne bougeait pas. Oliver s'est avancé vers lui doucement, puis s'est baissé pour être à sa hauteur. Le garçon a eu un geste de recul et s'est retrouvé collé contre le mur, puis a entouré sa tête de ses mains... Il se protégait, il a vraiment pensé que Oliver l'aurait frappé...

 _\- Papa, tu lui fais peur..._

Oliver se tourna de nouveau vers sa fille, il connaissait trop bien ce regard, cette peur, Félicity et Elina étaient comme lui lors de leur rencontre. Mais il voulait savoir qui était ce jeune garçon que sa fille s'évertuait de protéger. Il regarda ce garçon, il devait avoir l'âge de son fils, ou en tout cas pas beaucoup plus vieux. Les cheveux bruns et mi long, sans doute d'origine asiatique. Les yeux tristes et une légère cicatrice au dessus de l'oeil gauche, mais elle ne se voyait pas beaucoup. Ses vêtements étaient propre et Oliver les reconnu, c'était un T shirt et un Jean appartenant à Aaron, mais il en avait tellement que Félicity n'avait pas du se rendre compte de leur disparition.

 _\- Elina, qui est ce garçon ?_

 _\- Un esclave... Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours au milieu de la rue sale et en pleurs... Il avait des ecchymoses sur les bras, et un oeil au beurre noir... Papa, je ne pouvais pas le laisser la... Je ne pouvais pas..._

La voix d'Elina tremblait et la jeune fille tentait vraiment de ravaler ses larmes, elle avait du mal à se contenir, se souvenait de ce qu'elles avaient vécu elle et sa mère avant de rencontrer son père. Elle savait que son père n'était pas mauvais et qu'il voulait aider les esclaves si possible, mais elle avait peur... Peur qu'il ne la juge et qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait été inconsciente de faire ça, de se mettre en danger pour un étranger. Cette fois les larmes ne furent pas retenues, Elina pleura et laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Oliver s'approcha et essuya les larmes de sa fille, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il détestait c'était de voir ceux qu'il aimait malheureux, verser des larmes et les voir couler.

 _\- Ma puce, ne pleure pas... Je suis fière de toi, ce que tu as fais été un geste très courageux que peu de personnes auraient fait..._

 _\- Telle père, telle fille, non ?_

Il sourit et posa un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Elina essuya ses larmes et s'approcha du jeune garçon dont elle ne connaisait pas encore le prénom.

- _Je te présente mon père... Oliver Queen... Il n'est pas méchant, tu peux lui faire confiance, je te le promets._

 _\- Je ne fais pas confiance aux riches..._

 _\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, je te le promets. Mais je t'assure mon père n'est pas comme les autres._

Le garçon regardait les yeux de la jeune fille, il avait vu cet homme serrer sa fille dans ses bras alors qu'elle avait caché un garçon comme lui, un esclave.

 _\- Tu sais, j'étais comme toi avant, et il nous a sauvé ma mère et moi. On peut t'aider. Du moins on peut essayer._

Le garçon réfléchit un instant, il avait une question qui lui brulait les lèvres, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, comment avait-il pu les sauver ? Mais il demanderait plus tard, quand cet homme ne sera pas là. Il se leva et hocha la tête. Elina regarda son père qui lui fit un petit sourire. Elle savait, que son père ferait tout pour aider ce garçon, parce que c'est ce qu'elle voulait, et que depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre, Oliver ne voulait qu'une chose. Rendre Elina heureuse.

Une fois au manoir, Elina était assise à table avec ce garçon qu'elle venait de ramener alors que Félicity observait cette scène, se remémorant elle aussi son passé, quand elle avait ce jeune garçon, Oliver lui avait dit brièvement qui il était, et elle avait vu qu'il était effrayé et qu'il n'avait pas confiance, alors elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de laisser sa fille le conduire à la cuisine. Elle sentit les bras de son mari la serrer contre elle et la rassurer.

 _\- Tout va bien... On va l'aider. Du mieux qu'on peut._

 _\- Il est si jeune... A peine plus vieux que Aaron... Si Elina ne l'avait pas trouvé..._

 _\- Elle l'a trouvé, et on va l'aider._

Elle se retourna et se blottit contre lui. Elle était vraiment fière de sa petite fille, fière de ce qu'elle devenait et c'était en grande partie grâce à Oliver, sans lui, elle serait à la place de ce garçon...

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Oliver sourit et releva le visage de sa femme avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant que Oliver se ne retire mais sa femme avait une toute autre idée en tête, il lui prit la main et la conduisit à l'étage en veillant bien à ce que Aaron et Malia soient occupés. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient parler à ce garçon plus tard, mais pour le moment, ils préféraient laisser leur fille aînée gagner sa confiance.

Dans la cuisine, Elina resservait des pâtes au garçon, elle sourit car c'était le premier repas qu'elle avait mangé au manoir, son père à côté d'elle qui la rassurait parce que sa mère n'était pas là. Elle observait le garçon manger et lui raconta que son père avait sauvé sa mère de l'esclavage en la rachetant à un maître. Il leva les yeux levant enfin son visage de son assiette.

- _Votre mère était esclave ?_

 _\- Oui, et moi aussi. Il y a très longtemps. Mon père nous a sauvé._

 _\- Ouais... Il a forcé votre mère à l'épouser pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut ! Les maîtres font tous ça._

Elina était furieuse d'entendre ce qu'il disait, mais elle ne dit rien, il avait du mal à faire confiance et elle devait lui laisser le temps. Il ne devait connaître que la violence.

 _\- Non... Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère aussi heureuse que quand elle a épousé mon père. Tu sais, je n'ai vu mon père crier après ma mère qu'une seule fois... Une fois en douze ans, et c'était bien la faute de ma mère, elle l'a inquiété, et il a eu peur._

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, il ne semblait pas comprendre.

 _\- Comment ça ? Elle a fait quoi ?_

 _\- C'était il y a six ans. Aaron avait cinq ans et était sorti avec ma tante et Roy ce jour là. Moi j'étais malade donc j'avais du rester à la maison._

 _ **Flash Back**_

Félicity ferma son téléphone, elle espérait que le médecin la rappelle bientôt, une semaine déjà qu'elle ne se sentait pas en forme, elle ne disait rien à son mari pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais elle devait vraiment consulter. Le reste de la journée passa normalement, Félicity prenait soin d'Elina dont la fièvre était baissée, Oliver était souvent passé voir si tout allait bien. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa fille. Quand ils finirent par sortir une fois que la petite fut endormie, Félicity alla dans leur chambre chercher un gilet. Le téléphone sonna, Oliver décrocha et quand il entendit le médecin dire qu'il pouvait la recevoir dès le lendemain de bonne heure, il paniqua. Se demanda pourquoi sa femme ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle devait consulter un médecin, selon ce dernier, il faudrait passer une prise de sang... Il s'imaginait déjà le pire.. Apprendre que sa femme était malade, très malade. Il paniqua. Quand Félicity le rejoignit, elle vit son regard inquiet, et même plus que ça. Jamais elle n'avait vu son mari dans cet état, il semblait furieux. Elle ne comprenait pas.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé du médecin ?!_

Elle sursauta, ne sachant pas quoi dire, comment réagir à la façon dont il venait de lui parler. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Oliver vit son regard terrifié, vit sa main serrer son chemisier, elle avait peur... Il venait de lui faire peur alors qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais le faire. Il s'approcha, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il la serra dans ses bras.

 _\- Excuse-moi mon ange... Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas du crier. Mais dis-moi, je t'en pris, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Oliver, je suis désolée, j'aurais du te le dire..._

Elle lui expliqua alors son état, lui dit qu'elle se sentait très fatiguée et très mal depuis quelques temps et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Oliver s'éloigna un peu et posa ses mains sur ses joues, il les caressa doucement et lui sourit.

 _\- Ne me refais jamais ça... Je t'en pris... Je veux savoir quand tu vas mal... Je t'en pris... Je t'aime, je m'inquiète pour toi..._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

 _\- Je me suis levée quand j'ai entendu mon père crier, ça m'a fait peur, je dois bien le dire, mais quand je les ai vu tout les deux, l'un contre l'autre, j'ai su que mon père était juste très inquiet._

 _\- Elle avait quoi ?_

 _\- Ma petite sœur... Mais maman ne s'en est pas doutée. Quand elle a attendu Aaron, tout s'est bien passé. Elle n'était pas fatiguée, ne ressentait rien du tout de désagréable. Alors elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Le médecin a fait une prise de sang et on a su quelques jours plus tard que Malia était en route. Mon père était heureux, vraiment très heureux. Et ma mère se sentait un peu stupide d'avoir paniqué pour rien et du coup d'avoir fait peur à mon père._

 _\- Votre père ne s'énerve jamais ?_

Il avala deux ou trois bouchées de pâtes avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers elle.

 _\- Non, personne dans cette famille ne s'énerve jamais. Une fois j'ai cassé deux verres sans faire exprès, j'ai eu peur, de me faire frapper comme avant... Mais ma grand mère est venue et m'a prise dans ses bras, j'étais au milieu de morceau de verres, pieds nus... Elle m'a fait asseoir sur la table et a regardé partout pour voir si je n'étais pas blessée._

 _\- Elle ne t'a pas frappé ?_

 _\- Jamais elle ne fera ça, mon père non plus. Je te le promets... Ici, tu es en sécurité._

Il baissa le regard et continua son assiette, elle ne dit rien de plus, bu un verre d'eau et le regarda finir de manger. Quand il eut enfin finit, il la regarda et ne dit qu'un seul mot.

 _\- Isaac..._

Elle sourit et lui tendit la main.

 _\- Enchantée Isaac... Moi c'est Elina._

Isaac attendit quelques secondes avant de serrer la main qu'elle lui tendit. Plusieurs jours passèrent et Elina s'en voulait un peu d'avoir ramener ce garçon chez elle. Isaac était tellement distant, tellement en colère qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'aider. Il refusait tout contact avec les adultes en disant que les adultes étaient violent et qu'ils finiraient par lui faire du mal tout comme le maître qu'il avait eu, et pourtant ni Oliver, ni Félicity, ni Moira, ni personne ne l'approchaient. Isaac était juste proche de Aaron et de Malia, avec eux ça allait à peu près.

Félicity vit sa fille aînée dans sa chambre, en train de pleurer doucement. Elle entra dans la chambre et vint la serrer dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'au lit, elles s'installèrent et Félicity caressa doucement la joue de sa fille tout en essuyant ses larmes.

 _\- Comment papa a su gagner ta confiance ? J'étais petite... Je ne me souviens pas de tout..._

 _\- Ton père t'a sauvé, tu t'en souviens de ça ?_

 _\- Oui, il m'a acheté avant toi..._

 _\- Non, bien avant ça. Tu as failli te faire renverser par une voiture, mais il t'a sauvé, et après il t'a aidé. J'ai su qu'il était différent mais je ne voulais pas faire confiance, par peur d'être déçue encore une fois. Le temps a passé et je passais plus de temps avec lui, au début c'était juste pour te protéger, mais je me suis rendue compte que je lui faisais confiance... Et puis je suis tombée amoureuse... C'est quelque chose que tu ne contrôles pas Elina... La confiance... Ça viendra quand il se sentira prêt... Pas avant._

 _\- Quand as-tu su que tu aimais papa ?_

 _\- Quand j'ai compris que je n'étais pas heureuse quand il n'était pas là..._

Elina sourit et se blottit contre sa mère.

 _\- Je pensais que ce serait plus simple quand il est arrivé... Pour nous ça été très simple. Enfin je trouve._

 _\- Ça n'a pas été simple ma puce. Mais ton père nous aimais tellement... Et nous l'aimions aussi, alors on ne voulait pas le quitter._

 _\- C'est le meilleur papa._

 _\- Je trouve aussi. Pour Isaac, laisse-lui du temps. Et puis, tu sais, il n'est pas forcé de rester ici s'il ne le veut pas. On ne peut pas l'obliger. On peut lui trouver un autre endroit, où il sera en sécurité..._

 _\- Oui... Je le sais maman... Je voulais juste rendre à quelqu'un ce que papa nous avais donné..._

 _\- Et tu l'as fait..._

La porte s'ouvrit et Oliver entra, Elina essuya le reste de ses larmes elle savait que son père détestait la voir pleurer. Il rejoignit sa femme et sa fille et les serra dans ses bras. Il était fière de sa petite fille, même si celle ci avait bien grandit, elle serait toujours sa petite fille. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à discuter de leur passé, en souriant la plupart du temps, Aaron et Malia ne savaient pas encore d'où venaient leur mère et leur sœur, ils leur diraient plus tard, quand ils seront plus grands.

Isaac avait écouté la conversation de la famille Queen, et même s'il reconnaissait qu'ils étaient différents des autres riches qu'il avait pu rencontrer, il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il quitta le manoir en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer, il partit le cœur lourd, il aimait beaucoup Aaron, Malia et même Elina. Il aimait bien les parents Queen aussi, même s'il ne le disait pas, il ne voulait pas s'attacher de peur d'être déçu par la suite. Mais pour le moment, il devait partir, retourner là où Elina l'avait caché.

Quand il entra dans cette maison, il ravala ses larmes, cette maison abandonnée était froide et sans vie, au manoir, il y avait de la chaleur et pas seulement grâce au chauffage, mais de la chaleur humaine et beaucoup d'amour. Ça allait lui manquer, vraiment. Il sortit un sac qu'il avait caché et fouilla dedans. Il en sortit la lettre que sa mère lui avait écrite, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne meure, peu de temps avant que Elina ne le trouve dans cette rue... Sa mère était morte, assassinée par son maître alors qu'elle refusait de se donner à lui, il avait tout entendu et n'avait rien pu faire, il se trouvait enfermé dans un placard à ce moment là. La lettre qu'il tenait lui demandait de retrouver sa sœur aînée, Sora. Le maître l'avait jeté dehors quand elle avait treize ans, elle devait en avoir quinze maintenant, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis tout ce temps et elle lui manquait mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour la retrouver. Mais c'était la dernière demande de sa mère, il devait le faire. Il devait retrouver sa grande sœur.

Il essuya rageusement ses larmes et rangea la lettre dans sa poche. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, mais il devait essayer. Il quitta la maison et se retrouva face à Oliver Queen.

 _\- Tu as inquiété Elina. Elle se demande où tu es. Je lui ai dis que je te ramènerais._

 _\- Je ne veux pas revenir, c'est votre maison, pas la mienne._

Oliver sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Isaac.

 _\- Elle peut être ta maison, si tu le souhaites. Je sais que tu ne nous fais pas confiance, et je ne t'en veux pas._

 _\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?_

Oliver sourit et se mit face au jeune garçon qui serrait la lettre dans sa poche.

 _\- Pour plusieurs raison... La première, je déteste ce mot... « Esclave », je l'ai toujours détesté. Les gens, peu importe leur naissance, devraient être libre. La seconde... Je suis tombé amoureux de l'une d'elle, je l'ai épousé, j'ai adopté sa fille et on a eu deux autres enfants tout aussi merveilleux... Ils sont ma famille, et je les aime plus que tout. Je me fiche de ce que Félicity et Elina étaient pour certains... Pour moi, elles sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux._

Oliver sourit en repensant à ces années avec elles, avec sa famille.

 _\- Ensuite... Elina t'adore. Elle veut te protéger, elle veut te sauver, mais tu ne nous laisses pas faire... Mais crois-moi... On continuera, peu importe à quel point tu nous repousses, nous ferons de notre mieux pour toi._

Isaac ne put retenir ses larmes cette fois, il les laissait couler devant lui pour la première fois. Oliver se mit à son niveau et le serra contre lui et pour la première fois également Isaac ne le repoussa pas, il se laissa aller et pleura tout ce qu'il avait, ses pleurs durèrent longtemps, très longtemps, Oliver ne dit rien et le laissa pleurer, il en avait besoin. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que le jeune garçon s'était endormi, épuisé, pour la première fois... Il se laissait aller dans les bras de quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance. Oliver le prit dans ses bras et l'installa dans sa voiture puis il le ramena au manoir. Félicity était là, à attendre, elle ouvrit la porte et son mari put entrer avec Isaac.

 _\- Il va bien ?_

 _\- Oui, il s'est endormi, tout va bien._

Quand ils montèrent à l'étage, Elina les rejoignit, heureuse de le voir rentré. Oliver l'allongea sur le lit et le couvrit avant de prendre discrètement la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa poche. Il laissa sa fille se mettre dans le fauteuil près de lui et veiller sur lui.

 _\- Si tu as besoin hésite pas ma puce. Ok ?_

 _\- Oui... Merci papa._

 _\- De rien, il a besoin de repos. Je pense qu'il n'a pas vraiment dormi depuis très longtemps._

Elina sourit et le regarda dormir. Oliver sortit de la chambre tout en tenant la lettre. Félicity l'attendit.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Une lettre, il la tenait fermement._

Oliver l'ouvrit et sa femme vint se coller à lui afin de lire ce que Isaac essayait de cacher. Ils apprirent dans cette lettre que la mère de Isaac se battait depuis un moment contre son maître, qu'elle refusait de se donner à lui et qu'elle savait que ça finirait mal pour elle. Elle demandait à son fils que si c'était le cas, si elle venait à mourir, qu'il retrouve sa grande sœur. Elle ne savait pas grand chose si ce n'est que sa fille avait été secourue par une bonne famille et qu'elle vivait bien, qu'elle était bien traitée. La lettre finissait simplement par « retrouve Sora ».

- _Oliver..._

 _\- Je sais... Je m'en occupe._

Félicity sourit et essuya ses larmes, cette pauvre femme avait vécu l'enfer et ne s'en était pas sortie, elle était triste pour elle, pour ses enfants, les pauvres se retrouvaient seuls... La seule chose bonne qu'ils pouvaient ressortir de tout ça, c'était que maintenant, les enfants étaient en sécurité. Oliver prit la main de sa femme et la conduisit à leur chambre, il était très tard, les enfants dormaient tous, il était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit. Une fois au lit, Félicity se blotti contre son mari, il lui ouvrit les bras et la serra contre lui, posa un baiser sur son front et ferma les yeux.

Durant la nuit Oliver sentit sa femme s'agiter, il se réveilla et alluma la lumière, elle repoussait quelque chose, il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Il la berça et elle se réveilla en pleurant. Quand elle sentit que c'était son mari qui la tenait contre elle, elle se calma aussitôt.

 _\- Je suis là..._

 _\- Je sais... C'est cette histoire avec Isaac..._

 _\- Je le sais mon ange, mais tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité, avec moi..._

 _\- Je le suis depuis que tu m'as ramené à la maison... Je t'aime tellement._

Il sourit et la rallongea sur le lit, elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Plus que tout._

Ils se rendormirent l'un contre l'autre et Félicity continua sa nuit sans faire le moindre mauvais rêve. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Oliver n'était plus à ses côtés, elle sourit quand elle vit la petite note qu'il avait laissé près d'elle. _**« Je suis parti chercher Sora... Je reviens bientôt. Je t'aime »**_. Elle se leva de son lit et rejoignit sa fille dans sa chambre. Elina lui dit que Isaac prenait le petit déjeuner avec Aaron et Malia et qu'elle les rejoignait.

 _\- Où est papa ? Déjà au travail ?_

 _\- Non... Isaac a une grande sœur, on sait où elle est. Il est parti la chercher._

Elina se tourna un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- C'est vrai ?_

 _\- Oui ma puce, c'est vrai._

Elina était ravie, Isaac n'était pas tout seul, il avait une famille lui aussi. La mère et la fille rejoignirent les enfants dans la cuisine, ils discutaient autour du petit déjeuner et Félicity put voir que Isaac aimait bien s'occuper de Malia. Il l'aidait à se servir, à attraper ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas attraper.

Une heure plus tard, les enfants jouaient dans le jardin et Elina faisait ses devoirs, Félicity sourit en entendant son mari rentrer. Elle alla à sa rencontre et le prit dans ses bras. Il sourit et lui rendit cette étreinte. Tommy et Laurel le suivaient, accompagnés de leur fille Rebecca âgée de huit ans et de Noah, leur fils de 4 ans. Elle serra les enfants dans ses bras et leur dit que Aaron et Malia jouaient dehors, ils ne se firent par prier et coururent rejoindre leurs amis.

 _\- Décidément, quand ils sont ensemble, ils sont intenables._

Les parents se mirent à rire. Félicity sourit en voyant une jeune fille derrière ses amis, elle devait être Sora. Tommy avait acheté cette jeune fille un an auparavant à un maître qui voulait la vendre pour prostitution... Elle avait quatorze ans à ce moment là, alors il n'avait pas hésité, et depuis Sora vivait avec eux et était en quelque sorte la nourrice des enfants. La jeune fille leur demanda si elle pouvait suivre les enfants, Laurel lui dit d'y aller, Sora n'aimait pas qu'ils soient seuls, elle préféraient les savoir en sécurité. Ils regardèrent la jeune fille sortir.

 _\- Isaac est dehors lui aussi. Il ne sait pas encore._

 _\- On ne l'a pas dit à Sora non plus... On préférait être sur avant..._

Ils se sourirent et rejoignirent le jardin, Oliver prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne et ils suivirent leurs amis.

Dans le jardin, les enfants jouaient avec un jet d'eau, ils s'arrosaient et riaient. Sora était près d'eux. Isaac lisait un livre que Elina lui avait prêté, sa mère lui avait appris à lire et il aimait beaucoup ça. Il entendit les enfants rire et décida d'aller voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Il vit Malia, Aaron et Jesse qui jouaient avec deux enfants qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Près d'eux, il vit une jeune fille de dos, il ne la reconnut pas de suite, il fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant qu'elle ne se retourne un peu et qu'il ne voit son visage. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il courut dans sa direction en criant son prénom.

 _\- Sora !_

Celle ci se retourna et pleura en voyant son petit frère qui avait bien changé en deux ans, elle courut vers lui et Isaac se jeta dans ses bras, en pleurs. Il était heureux de la retrouver, vraiment heureux, mais il devait lui dire, maintenant, il le fallait elle avait le droit de savoir.

 _\- Je n'ai pas su la protéger Sora... Je n'ai pas su... Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réussi... Pardon..._

Sora comprit aussitôt ce que son frère voulait dire, elle tomba à genoux en le tenant toujours contre lui et les frères et sœur pleuraient comme ils n'avaient pas pleuré depuis longtemps... Si ce n'est jamais.

Les parents regardaient cette scène avec tristesse, ces deux enfants se retrouvaient seuls au monde, sans personne pour les protéger. Ils les regardaient, à genoux sur la pelouse, leurs enfants ayant cessé de jouer se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Tommy lâcha la main de sa femme et alla vers eux. Laurel le suivit de même que Oliver et Félicity.

Tommy se mit au niveau des enfants et posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun.

 _\- Sora... Si tu es d'accord, tu peux rester avec nous. On te l'a dit, tu es chez toi à la maison... Et Isaac, tu peux venir aussi. Si tu le veux. Vous pouvez rester tout les deux. Je vous promets que même si on ne remplacera jamais votre mère, on fera tout ce qu'on peut pour que vous soyez heureux, pour que vous soyez libre. Vous serez traités au même titre que Rebecca et Noah._

Laurel s'approcha et hocha la tête quand Sora la regarda. Rebecca et Noah arrivèrent près de leur parents en leur demandant si Sora allait partir maintenant. Noah pleurait presque en demandant ça, ils s'étaient tout les deux attachés à la jeune fille. Isaac ne lâchait pas la main de sa sœur, il voulait aller avec elle mais se sentait bien aussi chez les Queen et il ne savait pas s'il aurait le droit de partir. Oliver vit le regard que lui lançait le jeune garçon et s'approcha de lui.

 _\- Isaac, tu devrais y aller... Mais tu pourras venir quand tu veux._

Il sourit et hocha la tête avant de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras. C'était décidé, il allait repartir avec les Merlyn, il irait vivre avec sa sœur, il retrouverait une partie de sa famille.

Elina était descendue quand elle avait entendu Isaac crier le prénom de sa sœur, elle avait une boule au fond de la gorge, elle était certes très heureuse qu'il ai retrouvé sa sœur, mais il allait partir et il allait lui manquer. Félicity serra sa fille contre elle et tenta de la consoler, mais Elina n'était pas triste, bien au contraire, elle était très heureuse pour Isaac et pour sa sœur.

Le jeune garçon vit Elina, vit celle qui l'avait sauvé, il se détacha de sa sœur et courut dans les bras de la jeune fille, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il prononça des mots qu'il voulait dire depuis longtemps.

 _\- Merci... Elina... Merci de m'avoir sauvé... Merci de m'avoir aidé à retrouver ma famille... Merci..._

Elle pleura, lui aussi, mais ils savaient tout les deux que ce n'étaient pas des adieux, juste un petit au revoir, qu'ils se reverraient quand ils voudraient, quand ils pourraient. Isaac retourna auprès de sa sœur et de ses futurs protecteurs, Oliver rejoignit sa femme et sa fille, les enfants étaient repartis jouer en voyant que tout s'arrangeait. Laurel enlaça Isaac comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans leur famille et les Queen purent voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du jeune garçon, un sourire sincère qui leur réchauffa le cœur. Quand elle vit cela, Elina se dit que même si sa famille ne pourrait jamais sauver tout les esclaves, en sauver ne serait-ce qu'un seul, était déjà un grand pas en soit. Un grand pas vers un autre monde.

 _ **Voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce final ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire malgré beaucoup de mal lol.**_

 _ **Lâchez vos reviews please ( aimerais bien aller jusqu'à 50 pour cette fic * o * )**_

 _ **A bientôt avec une nouvelle fic !**_


End file.
